Nope
by ninja-of-volturi
Summary: Nope. You twi-hards have another thing coming if you think im gonna stand for this. I refuse to be a part of your sick, twisted fandom! Whoever is writing this fanfiction I will find you and I will kill you! ((AlecXOC, M for Language))
1. Where the hell am i?

**_ Authors Note:_ Hey kids!~ I just want to say that I don't hate Twilight, (quite the opposite) But there was a time in my life in which I did. My character, Ever, is based upon that time. I'm informing you viewers about this because I don't want any flames that are like "OMG YOU TWILIGHT HATER, GET OUT OF FANFICTION" or "Wow, I cant believe your such a jerk" These reviews will be promptly ignored. On a different subject, this is an OCXAlec fanfic. I understand if you are if-y about this, I myself hate Oc's that are extremely mary-sue and poorly developed that automatically get pared off with the guys. Im going to try to make it not seem like that. Sorry for the rambling, Thank-you and make sure to reveiw!~**

* * *

Nope.

This is _not _fuckin' happening.

Shit, sorry. I guess I should explain myself. I'm Ever Jackson, a 16 and a half, 5'1 girl who's now officially, going to die.

Damn, i'm not really good at this, that wasn't explaining myself, that was describing myself. Let me try it a different way... Once upon a time, a mommy and a daddy had a girl, and that so called girl is now in the middle of an all out war between sparkling, pixie-shit, vampire-royalties and regular, tourist humans, and you can guess who's winning. Im also pretty sure you can guess where the hell I am.

That's right kids, the motherfucking Volterra Castle.

Now, how I got here is pretty simple. I was walking home from work when all of a sudden... I can't really remember, maybe I got hit by a truck, or maybe I had a heart attack and died, Next thing I knew, I was laying down in some kind of ally-way with a splitting headache and some sort of numbness that made it hard to move my limbs. The ally was very old looking, as if it was made out of rock, slowly the numbness faded and I got up and upon further inspection, I realized it was made of rock. Now, being a lifetime resident of the city of Boston, I quickly came to realize that there were no ally-ways made of rock in Boston, at least, none I can think of at the moment. As I was thinking this over I came to another startling realization: Its fucking day-time. I left work at 9:30 PM. I must've been out for the entire freaken night! Shit! I am so screwed over. I looked around and spotted my black, worn-down back-pack that contained my work uniform, 20$, a lighter, and some water-damaged fireworks, (A friend was throwing them out, they're freaken' fireworks! You cant throw them away!) I tosses the bag around my shoulder and walked out of the ally and what I saw made my fucking mouth drop.

I traveled back in fucking _time!_

Okay, okay, calm down, i'm not done yet. I thought I traveled back in time because what I saw were buildings made of a copperish, tan type of brick. A very honest mistake because they all looked _very _old-fashioned. Only when a very modernized family with iphones and Aeropostal hoodies walked by me was when I realized that sadly, I did not travel to the past. That led me to, again, the cliche question of where the actual fuck am I? I decided to find out. I ran over to an Asian looking couple who were taking pictures of the scenery and the old-ish buildings and asked them just that. I was relieved to see that they spoke English but they were also pretty skeptical on my question.

"Did you lose your parents?" The women asked me. If this was an anime, you would see one of those angry veins in my head. DO I LOOK LIKE A LITTLE KID TO YOU LADY!? The nice, pleasant side of me realized that she herself was trying to be nice so I let it pass.

"No, I uh..." Shit, I forgot to mention I'm horrible with social shit like this, Now, i'm totally not saying that i'm antisocial, which I am most definitely not, its just I don't know how to put my thoughts into words sometimes, and can you really blame me? What the hell would you do in a situation like this? "Well, yeah, I guess you could say that. I think I took a wrong turn somewhere and lost them." There goes all my pride.

"Oh, im sorry, well, your in the city of Volterra. Is your family on holiday? My and my husband are, this is our honeymoon" She looked up to smile at the man but I wasn't paying attention. Volterra? Where the fuck did I hear that from, and why does it have such a sinister vibe? I'm pretty sure that-

Oh.

"You mean Volterra, Italy?!" I asked frantically. I don't know why I'm asking this. Of course what i'm thinking about is way out there but then again, transporting to 'Volterra' without any memory of how I got here is too.

"Uh-huh," She looked skeptical again. "You didn't know you were in Italy? Do you want to use my phone?"

"Um, no, I-"

"Excuse me"

We looked to our left and there was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had thick, dark, brown hair and a figure that could kill. Her eyes are what got me the most though... They looked almost unnatural, out of place, they were dark brown, almost black... Maybe they were contacts? Now, i'm pretty sure i'm straight but _damn, _If I was a guy...

"I was wondering if you three would like a tour of the Volterra castle. Its 100% free, all you have to do is enjoy it's architecture, take pictures and then tell your friends and family about it. Its basically a promo for future tours of the castle. So, are you in?" The majestic-as-fuck women. Some little part of me was just like 'NOPE, BITCH RUN, ITS A FUCKING TRAP!' But another part wanted to stay with this lady. Then I realized What the hell am I doing? Why the fuck am I here? And why am I questioning my sexuality _now_ of all times?!

The newly married women got really excited and started speaking to he husband in some sort of Asian language, Korean, Japanese? I dunno, her husband nodded his head and smiled. Huh, maybe he cant speak...or just cant speak English, whatever. Suddenly, she turned to me and gave me a a kind, sad, smile.

"Im sorry sweetie, but me and Rai really want to take this opportunity how about you come with us then after the tour, we can look for your parents together?" Damn, what do I say to that face? Plus, I love free stuff, even if it's just going to be some boring-ass tour. So I put on a genuine smile and decided that this fucked up, random day is just gonna get more fucked.

And so, the woman, who introduced herself as Heidi, led us to this so called castle and I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed. I mean, It was freaken HUGE! And all made out of stone! I was almost worried that when we entered its was going to all fall on top of us. Along the way, The Asian woman introduced herself as Diana Hideki and her husband as Rai Hideki, also I was right, he's actually a mute. I never knew they actually existed! Anyway, our small group mixed in with a larger group, maybe about 25 other people, and so our tour started. And thats when I realized.

TWILIGHT.

VOLTURI.

VAMP-SPARKLE-SPARKLE-POWERS.

YOU NECK IS GOING TO BE RAPED.

Oh shit, suddenly, I feel pretty fucking sick. I turn to Diana.

"L-look, we need to fucking leave." I whispered. She looked startled.

"What do you mean? Look at this castle! its huge!"

"...Well, uh, I got to go" Im going to hell, yep, I am just going to leave the nice, newly married couple to their horrible blood bath. I turned to walk in the opposite direction to find the exit when I stopped cold.

When did I become such a pussy?

It fucking _Twilight._

That shit aint real, and anyway, all I have to do is say that their ugly and they'll cry themselves to sleep. Come on, the only reason why I even know about this stuff is because I have a younger sister who would worship the fucking book and read it out loud. Then the movies came out and I had to bring her to the freaken theater and sit through the shit with her. She was a full-blooded team Edward fan, and as for me, I voted for Victoria. With a half assed smile on my face, a stifled a laugh and whispered a never mind to Diana, She gave me a bright smile. I got this shit.

We walked for about 20 minutes through various rooms with antique fun-to-break stuff in it. The tourists and Mr and Mrs Hideki ate it up and as for me, I just kept thinking back to the twilight saga. I know that it's not real but it still doesnt explain how I got here. What if this is one of those crappy fanfictions where some stupid girl falls in love with the vampie characters? Also, if my twilight knowledge serves me right, we are going to be eaten by the Volturi, how am I supposed to defend myself and my new found friends when the vamp-kids are in god-mode?

Stop it. This isn't real Ever, get a hold of yourself.

As I tried to focus on brighter things like kuroshitsuji and explosions I didn't notice that we entered a room that was filled with beautiful people and three chairs that resembled thrones. I did however notice the lovely voice that commanded five simple words.

"Feast now, my dear ones."


	2. Ya, no, Im going home

Oh shit.

_Oh shit!_

I kinda stood there for awhile (11 seconds?) as blurs of fuck tackled the poor defenselessness tourists. And I will admit that I watched in fascinated horror as Diana desperately clung to Rai before she was ripped away by one of the 'Vampires'. She let out a short, ear piercing shriek as her captor snapped her neck and started to feast. Rai, with widened eyes, could only blink before he too became a vampire's meal.

I am _so_ not dealing with this shit.

And so, as fucking unrealistic as it sounds, I literally just walked out. Don't ask me, I don't know how I managed to do it, I just did. Maybe everyone was too preoccupied to notice the teenage girl with the unamused expression on her face walking leisurely out of the throne room through the giant pillars leading to the outer hall. I truly don't know.

But actually I was wrong. Apparently, someone did notice.

* * *

**Aro's Pov**

How uninteresting.

Ever since that snowy day in the clearing, the day of the so called 'battle' everyone has been feeling a bit dull, and needless to say, I am the embodiment of anger. How dare the _Cullens _degrade my loved ones like that? In time, they all will suffer an inevitable death, maybe I will keep a few for myself, such as Edward, the lovely Alice, Bella, and maybe even the half-breed. Who knows? Maybe I'll get myself one of those "Quilettes" to keep as a watchdog. I smiled at the thought. Yes, I just might do that. But sadly, not this day, nor the next. I cannot rush things for there is still tension in the air from that faithful day, but that day will eventually come and revenge will be glorious.

As I was pondering this, my beautiful little Heidi danced through the door and in tow, were twenty-two warm, soft, delicious humans. Ah, Heidi has done well as always this day. I gave the invitation for my dear ones to feast and then I enjoyed the scene. I still, after all these millenniums enjoy the screaming and thrashing of the sad little beings. I have eaten earlier so I was free to indulge in my amusement. That is, until I saw the most peculiar sight.

A tiny girl with an overstuffed satchel was making her way through the feeding grounds. I smiled, amused, never before, in all my years have I seen such a marvelous display. The girl acts as if nothing is going on around her! In fact, she's so well composed I wonder if she's all there. My loved ones are too busy feeding to notice as she walks through the open doors leading to the outer hall.

We really should have closed that.

I rise from my throne to retrieve the poor, little, lost soul. I find her in mere seconds making her way through the castle in hopes of finding an exit. Ah, how fun humans can be! She still believes she will find her way out. I call out.

* * *

**Ever's Pov**

"Are you lost, little one?"

I whirl around to see a tall man with jet black hair reaching his mid-shoulders. His eyes are a bright red and he has one of those pedophilia-creeper smiles you just wanna scratch off his face with sand paper. Thanks to my limited twilight knowledge, I know exactly who this motherfucker is.

"Aro"

Whatever he was going to say next is washed away by surprise, then utter joy. "oh my, what a show my dear! But may I ask, how do you know my name?"

"No, you can't, where the fuck is the exit?" I answered. By now, I have convinced myself that this was some stupid prank that Callie (my sister) and Josh (My official zombie-Apocalypse partner) had thrown together. Well, Iv'e had enough. Im tired, my head hurts and my shift at Stop and Shop starts at five and theres no way in hell im gonna be late. I can't afford to lose this fucking job.

"My, my, what a tongue you have" 'Aro' answered, then, in literally a flash, he took my hand in a bone-crushing grip. I immediately started struggling and trying to rip his hand off with my other hand but the kid wasn't budging. The first thing that popped into my mind was SHIT, he is a vampire! And isn't he the one that can cause pain just by looking at them? No, that's that Jane kid... I think this is the one who can read minds with a fucking handshake.

...

AW HELL NAW

As you probably predicted, Aro's eyes widened to the size of a fucking Alien. He continued mind-fucking me for about another 30 seconds, which is far too long for me, until he finally let go. He looked at me with an awed expression.

That's right motherfuckers, I, Ever Jackson, have awed this crazy bitch into silence.

He must have noticed the smug expression on my face because before I know it, he looked down at me with some Idea forming in his tiny head that I instantly knew I didn't like. I gave a nervous laugh and turned to leave and thats when I got flung over his shoulder and before I could scream we were in the throne room again. All the bodies, including Rai and Diana were now in a neat pile in the corner of the room, probably to be lugged out my vampires to be disposed of. Like used up capri-sun pouches.

Most of the vamps had gone and the only ones that were left were two guys who thought they were cool by sitting on the thrones, two lil' kids who looked about my age (I'm not saying i'm little, kill yourself) and another pretty lady. One of the guys on the throne, glared at me with a hatred that would make a puppy whimper. Who would want to make a puppy whimper? This guy. One of the kids I recognized as Jane and then I knew the boy was her brother. The thing that sucks the most about this is because I don't know a lot about the volturi, sure they were in the movie but its not like I took notes or anything, and whenever Callie read the book out loud it was only the parts featuring Ed-twat and the chick Bella getting all lovey-dovey. Im at a serious disadvantage here.

The Blondie who wants to make puppies cry spoke up first.

"Aro, How many times do I have to scold you on playing with you food?"

"As many times until I grow bored of doing so Caius, an anyway, this is not food, this is our guest." Aro responded with a smile. Or a snack to be served for later. I highly doubt im going to be treated like a guest here, maybe this is scare-tactics? Ya' know, that show that takes this people and pull these awesome pranks on them then there like 'are you scared?' and the persons just like 'y-yeah!' And the other guys just like 'Well you should be! your on scare tactics!' And then your on T.V being laughed at by the stupid teenage girl with nothing better to do.

"My dear, are you listening?"

My head jolted to the source of the voice. Aro, looked amused again. I heard Caius scoff. "She seems unintelligent Aro, why on earth would you want to keep her?"

Oh no he didn't. I turned to him and gave him the finger. He looked about to jump me but Aro simply held up his hand.

"Now, now brother, she is simply a child. She has yet to see discipline and consequence." Aro said attempting to sooth the blonde which only got my blood boiling.

"Excuse me?" I shreiked "Im fucking 16, not a child!" Would a child have to quit school and get a job to support her family? No, I don't think a child would. At least not now-a-days. I was ignored.

"As I was trying to explain to you, before you got a lost look in your eye, is that you are to stay in residence of the Volterra Castle until we decide what to do with you." Aro explained to me as if it was that simple.

In my mind, I started to panic. I cannot stay here. Oh shit. Iv'e only been kidnapped once in my life but it wasn't that bad, plus I got candy!~ But that's not the point, this is like kidnapping on steroids, if everything from the movies and books are true, these guys are not going to take it kindly if I all up and just leave...Didn't they have a hunter? No... That was Victoria's fuck-buddy, but didn't they have one too? Also these guys never sleep, so its not like I can do an Operation: Sneak out into the night like a ninja scenario. Im pretty sure I can't overpower them or outrun them, no matter how much amateur parkhour I do. To wrap this up, im utterly and royally screwed.

But in all my life, I have never given up without a fight. What makes this any different?

"I don't think you kids understand." I said. Practically, everyone raised and eyebrow. Except of course Caius, who looked like he was about to rip my throat out. Lets see if I can be-little them further. I started talking like if they were all 3 year olds. "I'm not staying. I have to go to work. I need to make sure my family is alright. Whoever wants to buy me a plane ticket will score major brownie points." Aro started to laugh. Caius rose from his throne and Jane rolled her eyes. Shame, I thought we were gonna be such great friends.

"You will _not _adress us as such!" Caius bellowed "You pathetic, disgusting human!"

"Oh please, you guys are all just humans who took a god-pill" I couldn't blink before my back hit the wall. Well, looks like this isn't fear-factor. I barely registered that thought before Caius grabbed me by my throat lifting me a good three feet off the fucking ground. His face got dangerously close, I couldn't even make one of those cheesy remarks about how 'You could use a tic-tac' because his breath actually smelled really good...Ew, I hate myself now.

"Caius, my dear brother, you truly need to work on your anger." Aro said with the same cheeriness it always fucking held. I couldn't see him due to Caius's ass-ugly face, but I could tell he hadn't moved. I was slowly losing oxygen. "Caius" He warned. Caius dropped me leaving me in a coughing fit and gasping in oxygen like there's no tomorrow.

"It looks like you tired the human out." Stated Jane. Huh, I like her voice. But im never tired, in fact...

I sloppily picked myself up and ran for the exit only to be blocked by Aro. "My dear, we wish not for you to be harmed. Please end your childish fit" There fucking treating me like a kid who's having a temper tantrum! I ran at him thinking in my rage that I could somehow knock him over. I was simply grabbed so I would hurt myself on his stone-like body. He want's a fucking tantrum? I'll give him a tantrum! I started kicking and screaming and pulling hair.

"HELP! VAMPIRES ARE REAL! THE'RE GONNA FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY" I screamed even though im well aware no one (except uncaring vampires) can hear me.

"Alec, would you be a dear?"

"THEIR GONNA EAT MY SOUL! COME ON! CALL THE FUCKING ITALIEN ASS ARMY OR SOMETHING! I-"

...Suddenly, all I could see was black? No that's not right it's not even black, Its like, literally nothing. I couldn't move nor feel anything. I could not hear my voice or anything else, hell, not that I pay much attention to smell, I couldn't even smell. I started to panic. Did Caius finnaly kill me? Shit, Am I fucking dead?


	3. My wonderful day

** A/N: Got my first review! Thanks _The fallen Angel of Pain!_ Also, Iv'e been reading over my story and iv'e noticed some spelling mistakes. Their not major but they make my skin crawl. Im going to try from now on to pay extra attention to this, and no, I don't really want to do the beta reader/edit thingy so just try to bear with me. Thanks!~**

* * *

Well guys, turns out I didn't die and that also Jane's brother has a fucking 'gift', as Aro calls them, to take away senses. I can't believe I forgot about him! I officially don't like this 'Alec' Character. Anyways, as I got my senses back, I realized I was in a different room on a (very comfy) extremely uncomfortable bed full of silk and other expensive stuff. The mist was still slowly subsiding so I could only watch as Alec closes the door behind him. Huh, I guess Aro gave me to Alec during my time-to freak-the-fuck-out-fit.

Finally, the mist went completely away and I decided to go for the door only to find out, of course, it was locked. I mean, do vampires really this paranoid that they feel the need to lock the weak pathetic human inside a freaken room? Apparently, yes.

* * *

**(Aro's Pov)**

When the girl started up her fit, it was most unappealing. I asked for Alec to end it, and that he did. I sighed in relief. Did the child's voice have to be so loud? Our hearing is much more sharper and acute than a humans, not to mention she was yelling right at my ear. I passed the human to Alec and asked him to bring her to a room with a bed and a bathroom in it. Thankly, to our marvelous castle we have much to spare. When my dearest Alec left, Jane followed in tow leaving my two brothers and my dear Chelsea, ah, this will be fun! Caius spoke first.

"Aro, I demand to know why you are keeping that_ thing_!" Oh my, looks like someone isn't happy.

"Indeed Aro, what is going through your head?" Marcus asked.

"She knows." I answered simply. This got Caius in an even more volatile mood.

"Of course she knows! Every human that had the inconvenience to walk through that door most likely had a hunch once we started feasting. What makes_ her_ any different?

"Oh, Caius, always the quick thinker. I meant, She knows everything." I replied. This kept him quite for a moment to think. This is when Marcus spoke.

"What do you mean everything?" He asked.

"Precisely as I said. She knows of the Cullens, of our battle, the halfbreed, us, the gifts, even the children of the moon." I smiled as they all got a shocked look on their face. It was so rare to see in fact, that I couldn't help but give a laugh.

"Thats not possible," Chelsea stated. "How would..."

"I do not know my dear, she seems to think that we are all just some sort of story. I however, believe she may have a gift, that is why I wish to keep her. Perhaps, she will prove herself as a treasure once turned." I explained.

"Always collecting, I swear you could be a hoarder." Caius snapped, but that was the end of it. In the end, I always win. I grinned, probably the biggest since before the battle.

"I wish for Eleazer to be sent for. Also, Chelsea, would you inform everyone of our little guest?"

"Of course." She smiled and in a flash, she was gone.

What a fun time this shall be!~

* * *

**(Ever's Pov)**

My time here is gonna suck balls.

Not that im staying long, but so far, I feel lost. The doors locked and I cant budge it. I think I bruised myself trying to go all battering ram on it. Also, there are no windows. This makes me a little nervous, Do I have any oxygen flow at all? The room is pretty dark except for two, recently lit, unscented candles on what looked like a drawer. It almost made me laugh at how cliche this all was. My only was out is to wait for someone to open the door and then I'll be able to make a run for it. I crouched down beside the door preparing to sprint. 20 minutes later, I realized no one's coming and my muscles ache from being in that position. I sighed got up and walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom was completely dark so I got one of those candles and put it on a cupboard. Holy shit. If I ever get out of here im fucking taking the bathroom with me. The tub is probably 3 times the size as my own and it looks like the shit that like a Jacuzzi but that doesn't really make sense because they apparently don't have electricity. The mirror is also huge, I looked at myself and realized I was covered in blood. My normal instinct was to freak out but then I realized it wasn't my own. It was those poor tourists.

Now, i'm not an emotional shit, but I cant help but feel the fucking tears in my eyes as I think about the newly married couple. They were some chill motherfuckers. I should've tried harder to get them out while I still had the chance. Shit! What if Callie was here with me?! What the actual fuck would I do? I sat there and just sort of (manly) cried in front of the mirror for a while, maybe an hour. I don't know. I decided eventually that I should probably get the blood off me. I mean, isn't a blood covered human kind of like a bacon wrapped hotdog? I'm not gonna find out.

I decided against taking a bath or shower because that would just be weird. I turned on the sink practically crying out in relief when I realized these guys had piping. I washed my face with warm water and washed my hair as best as I could, luckily, this place was fully stocked with epic fluffy towels and soaps I couldn't hope to afford. If there weren't electricity, I would have thought they put me in some kind of fancy hotel sweet. After I finished washing myself I found my bag and took out my work uniform. It consisted of a blue button up T-shirt, black pants, an apron and a 'female' tie that's basically like a silky scrunchy you put around your neck. I hastily replaced my bloodied Grell Sutcliff T-shirt (Heh, Grell would be proud from all the blood) with the blue button up and my jean shorts with the black dress pants. Fuck yeah, now i'm classy!

Now, what to do next...

My eyes wandered to the water-damaged fireworks and I got a wicked grin that even Aro would be terrified of. In my head was the most beautiful plan EVER. I lined up the fireworks against the door and took out my handy-dandy lighter. Operation: _Blow-the-fucking-door-into-oblivion_ is a go. I lit the fuse then jogged backwards in hopes to see the explosion.

...

What the hell? I knew they were water damaged but they still look usable, I tried again and the spark, yet again, died out before it could reach the fireworks. I tried this several more times to no fucking avail. Sighing, I left them there and turned my attention to breaking shit. I spotted a nice glass vase that could use a little remodeling. Just as I was about to grab the door opened.

_ Then pure motherfucking miracles. _

I was blown off my feet from the blast. When I opened my eyes, I saw the most prettiest color of purple sparks mixed with green that were lighting up the room making the loudest noise I ever heard. Next thing I knew, someone was blocking me from the pretty lights. I frowned trying to push this motherfucker away but the kid didn't move. Then it was quiet. I looked up to see the bitch who blocked my view and it was (drum roll please) Alec!

He got off me in a blur looking pissed. His clothe's were all torn up due to the explosion, his face covered in ash, and his hair quite tousled but other than that, he looked fine. Fucking Vamps. As I looked around the room in a daze, I realized how much destruction I did and that I Alec weren't here, I most likely would have either died or got serious, ugly burns. Oh look! The doors open! I laughed nervously. This got him even more angry, but after facing Caius, this kid looked like a fucking angel. I smiled.

"What were you thinking, human?" Huh, he wasn't yelling but you could still tell he was beyond pissed. Creepy.

"Uh..." Epic social skills ACTIVATE! He didn't seem pleased by this but before he could say anything more 2 other people (vampies?) came into view. One was ridiculously tall and had blackish-brown hair with (ready?) red eyes. The other was a pretty normal height with sexy hair. It was like a golden, caramel color, he also had (your never gonna guess) red eyes. He spoke first.

"What on earth happened here?" He looked genuinely surprised.

"I think the human tried to blow up the door." Mr. tall said while surveying the remains of the room with one of those expression that are like 'what the actual fuck are we getting ourselves into?'

"I believe you are right, Felix." Answered Alec, turning his attention away from me. I eyed the door even though they were all clustered around me. I know im going to regret this but...

"LEEEROOOOOOOY JJJEEEeeeennkiIINNNZZZZz"

I couldn't even make two steps before the Felix character grabbed me, I looked up at him and the bitch wasn't even paying attention to my bad-ass glare.

"So, who want's to tell Aro?" The epic-haired one asked. I shivered.

"Lets just give the human to Aro for herself to explain." Said Alec.

"Umm, lets not." I said nervously. Especially if Caius is gonna be there. I don't know how well it will sit with him if I've been here for not even 3 hours and already broke countless shit.

"I agree with Alec." Tall-y said increasing the pressure on my shoulder.

"Ow?" I snapped.

And before I knew it, I was then again, in a familiar looking room with Aro rushin' up to greet us, and thankfully no Cauis. He acted a little upset about the room but other than that, he found amusement. Sick fucker. After all that, I was brought to another room by who I now know as Demitri. The room was almost identical to the other except this one had a fucking WINDOW! I was thoroughly checked for other fire works and my lighter was confiscated from Aro. First thing I did after Demitri locked the door was check the window, luckily, it was open-able, sadly, it was like three stories off the fucking ground. Damn.

I didn't see anybody for the remainder of the day or later that night. I didn't even care anyways. I'm ridiculously tired so I just went to bed in my uniform. That night I dream't of my sister. I need to make sure the little fuckers okay. I also need to tell her about my adventures with the Volturi, she'd probably get a good laugh out of it.


	4. Strike one

I woke up starving.

well, not literally starving, but I was pretty hungry. I reluctantly got out of the super comfy bed and looked around to see if I had any visitors who left me food. No, no food. How rude! You would think that if they would want to keep me they would at least want to make sure I don't die. I walked over to the door and kicked it.

"Hey! Im freaken Hungry" No answer. This shit's depressing. I walked over to the window to make sure I could absolutely not survive the jump. Well, it did look pretty high, but it's definitely an option. Just as I was considering this, I heard the door open. I turned aroung and saw a woman. Now, im not saying she wasn't pretty, but she sure wasn't godly beautiful like the others Iv'e seen.

"Hi sweetie." The woman said. Is she human?

"Hi, are you uh, human?" I was going to find out. Even though she wasn't a vampire, I still thought her voice was awesome due to her accent. I think it's Italian, wich would make sense since we are in Italy. The woman smiled.

"You can tell" She acknowledged. "Im Gianna, Aro told me you might be hungry." with that, she produced from her oversized purse a container of sushi. It was beautiful.

"Holy crap! I love you!" I practically wrenched the container out of Gianna's hands then, realizing that by doing so, I was being rude to the only nice person here, I gave her the tightest, biggest and quickest hug I have ever given leaving the poor girl shocked. She chuckled. Wait...

"How did you know my favorite food is sushi?" I asked her suspiciously. The answer didn't surprise me.

"Aro" Of fucking course, I wonder what fucking else the freak knew about me. I shivered. As I was happily eating my epic breakfast of the gods, Gianna told me about how she's the Volturi's secretary.

"What the fuck do you do for them? Arrange, like, vampire meetings or something?" I asked with a mouthful of sushi.

"Well, not exactly, If any of them need to go to lets say, America, then I arrange them their flight and where they will be staying." I choked laughing.

"They go on vacations?" I asked still laughing. I can just imagine them with bathing suits on and angry expresions hanging out at the beach. What i would give for a fucking picture.

"No, not vacations. Sometimes, other vampires would cause trouble and the Volturi would, er, 'fix' it." Oh, I remember something about this. This is why they started shit with the Cullens.

"So their like the vampire mafia?" I asked. She started laughing her head off.

"Oh, yes, I guess you could say something like that." She answered still lightly laughing. Looks like I made a new friend! That reminds me.

"Bro, let me use your phone." I said seriously. All humor in the room vanished.

"Um, I don't think I can do that." She said nervously.

"But, why?" I asked giving my best kicked puppy look.

"Well, I might get in trouble and-"

"Run away with me! No homo.." Yes! This could be our chance! Me and Gianna would go back to America and just pretend like this was all a bad dream!

"You don't understand, I like it here." She said "The salary is quite good and soon, well, I'll become one of them." Suddenly, I felt hurt and betrayed.

"Why the fuck would you want to become a motherfucking blood-sucker?!" I practically screamed. I know, I know, you might think im overreacting but I just want to go home. I hate it here. I hate vampires and im not going to be like those stupid mary-sues who adapt fully to a life of captivity. Can somebody say Stolkholm-Syndrom? No. I refuse to stay here any longer than I have to. Any chance there is to escape, I'll take it. She was about to reply until I quickly puched her in the face. She fell over screaming. Shit, I don't have much time.

I ripped her pocket book away from her and found her phone. Oooh, touch-screen!~ As fast as my human fingers would let me, I dialed Josh's number. Gianna was still screaming. I desperately tried to get her to shut up with pleading looks and shushings. None worked.

He picked up on the second ring.

"_Hello?"_

_ "_Ah, fuck, Josh! Listen!"

"_Babe? Where the hell are you? Callie's here worried sick!"_

"G-good! Gianna _Please_! Keep her there! Make sure she goe's to school, watch her!"

"_Holy hell girl, what kind of trouble are you in this time?"_

"Jus-" Times up.

The phone was yanked away and I was thrown the the ground. Above me was Felix looking pissed off and, panicked?

"What the hell did you say?!" He demanded. I couldn't respond. I don't get petrified but, well, yeah, I guess you could say that. He snarled. Shit. "Heidi, leave Gianna alone, get Aro! We need to make sure she didn't try to expose us." Oh, so that's what this was about. Not even 20 senconds later I was grabbed by Aro in a soul-shattering grip. He looked the most pissed I have ever seen, but as he searched through my memories, the less dangerous he looked. He let go of me and looked almost relieved.

"She did not unmask us my friends." Aro stated. I could tell he's getting real tired of my shit. Good. "She merely wanted to make sure her sister was alright." He looked at me with crazy eyes at his next words. "How _kind_ of her."

"She needs to be punished Aro! What if she tries this little stunt again?!" Wow, Felix is a bitch.

"Now, now Felix. She did no harm. This will be her first and only warning." He turned to me again. "Ever dear, next time, mark my words, there _will _be consiquences that I can assure you will _not_ enjoy." Woah, creepy. With that, Aro motioned for felix to get Gianna, she was a sobbing mess. Due to all the blood, I probably broke her nose. Shit, now I feel bad. Then they left.

Oh look, the window!~

* * *

**(Josh's Pov)**

I stood there it utter disbelief as the phone line went dead.

Ever, in _trouble_?

I have known this bitch all her life, she has gotten herself in countless amounts of trouble, but never in my life have I heard her so panicked. Callie, Ever's 10 year old sister practically flew down the stair.

"Were you talking to Ever!?" She asked urgently. My heart broke as I looked into those baby-blues, they were the exact same shade as Ever's.

"Come here kiddo" She ran over to me, probably thinking the worst. "Ever, I think, she's fine." Callie got real happy then.

"When is she gonna be home?"

"I don't know kid." I replied honestly. I can't let her know about what happened on the phone. As soon as I said that, Callie got all teary eyed. Luckily I know what will cheer her up.

"How about we watch your favorit show, ya know, the one you obsess over so much it drives your sister crazy?"

"Ya mean it?"

"Sure, lets go watch Sonic X"

* * *

**(Alec's Pov)**

I was well aware of the commotion inside. My keen hearing allowed me to understand that the human, Ever, has gotten a hold of Gianna's phone and had accomplished so by physically disabling her. I would say, by all of the secretary's screaming, Ever broke Gianna's nose, that or she had succeded in amputating one of her limbs, but I don't think the Human has it in her.

Eventually, the screaming stopped and all was peacefull, that is, until I heard the opening of a window. At first, I figured that either Heidi or Chelsea wanted some fresh air, but the sound was coming from the wrong side of the castle. I soon realized, that it was coming from the part that held the human. I went to investigate and, sure enough, her little brown-haired head was looking down as if determining something. A minute later, she seemed satisfied and retreated back into the room. I was about to take my leave before she appeared again throwing blankets and pillows out the window.

Then, the foolish human jumped.

* * *

**(Ever's Pov)**

I turned away from the window, adreniline coursing through my veins. I got this. I grabbed all the blankets and pillows I could possibly find and threw them out the window to cushion my fall. I would take a few broken stuff in order for my freedom. On that last thought, I gathered up all my courage, closed my eyes, and jumped. The ground never came, instead, it felt like I was caught by someone. I opened my eyes and gave a groan of frustration.

Alec.

"Do you wish to kill yourself?"

"Right now? Yes."


	5. Hide and Fucking seek

**A/N: I'm going to work on trying to create longer chappies. I feed off your reviews like a vampire to blood!~ Keep sending them and thank-you!**

* * *

Alec was still holding me when I tried to shrug out of his arm's, and of course, you can guess how far that got me.

"Dude, let go!" I whined. It already hurt my pride to be overpowered by Aro, Felix and Caius, I am so not doing this with some angsty looking teenager who probably smokes weed when no ones looking.

"Then tell me why you jumped out the window. Did your human mind not process that you would've been killed?"

"Yeah, that's why I threw the blankets down first to break my fall, I'm not stupid!"

"Sometimes I wonder." Wow, what a bitch. Really girls, I don't understand why you'd wan't to fuck vampires. So far, they're all either depressing, bitchy or just plain psychotic. Woah, we started moving.

"So, where are ya' takin' me?" I asked.

"Where do you think?" He responded. Damn it! I fucking hate being locked up.

"Come on man! Just, let me stay outside for a few!"

"No."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Someone would have to watch over you."

"And you can, er, watch over me!"

"Why would I wan't to do something like that?"

"Out of the goodness of your heart?" He scoffed at this. Damn, nothings working! "I'll be quiet! You won't even know im here! You can just go about your normal business and I'll just be your shadow or something! Like a ninja! Please!"

"If it will keep you from jumping out of windows again. I don't want to hear a word."

"Cool! Your awesome!" In the great words of Charlie Sheen: WINNING! He put me down (thank fucking god) and started walking along the cobblestone path leading to a garden of sorts. Wow, this must be a courtyard or something. Ya' know, the kind in like fairy tale castles? Well sadly, this is no fairy tale castle. Quite the opposite, actually.

"Come along now." Alec ordered without even stopping his leisurely stroll. Was this bitch seriously ordering me around like a dog? Sighing,, I found the more sensible part of me and let it slide. I ran to catch up with him. The walk was nice. I was never really into plants and shit but I was quite impressed. They had all sorts of flower's and bushes with even more flowers. It was like a neat cluster-fuck of a rainbow turned into flowers. The garden was pretty big, you could have an epic game of man-hunt in this place. Surrounding us were maybe 7 foot tall Gothic looking black gates that had these really pretty, soft purple, bell-looking flowers crawling up them. I remember they were called 'Morning Glories'. Sighing in content, I looked at Alec.

And thats when I noticed the _sparkles._

I knew about that, due to the movies, but I still couldn't get over it. Of course, I need to bring it up.

"Nice sparkles Tinker-Bell"

"Didn't I say 'not a word?'" He asked, his tone slightly harsher but other than that, un-bothered.

"Your no fun"

We walked in silence for maybe about another twenty minutes before we arrived at this cool little fountain. It was pretty sweet actually. There was a sculpture of some chick pouring a jug full of endless water into a little stone pond. It was pretty nice with lily pads and cool looking fish tha-

Oh Meh Gerd.

Smirking with a new found target, I took off my flip-flops and rolled up my black work pants to my knees then waded in the small pool. I could practically feel the stare that Alec's giving me but I don't care. The only thing that matters now is me and that fuckin' frog. Now, im not one of those weird people who are really into reptiles but if I ever see a frog, snake, turtle or salamander, I will make it my life goal to catch it.

Just as im about to reach out to grab the little fucker, he jumped away to a deeper, darker part of the pond and was now nowhere to be seen.

"A little frog to quick for you?" Alec cooed.

Without thinking, I splashed the motherfucker.

You can imaging my fucking surprise when he didn't blur out of the way and is now pretty wet. Uh oh...

"Play times over." He practically growled as he easily ripped me from the pond. He threw me over his shoulder, much to my protest, and soon we were back at my room again.

"But you started it!" I yelled, because it was true. Of course, he ignored me and left my room locking it in the process. Sighing, I decide I'll try to escape again tomorrow, I mean, if Alec wasn't there at that exact time, who knows how far I would've gotten? Hell! By now I could be at some sort of Italian airport trying to beg for a ticket to Boston.

Not even ten minutes later, I was startled by Alec opening the door and walking in. In his hand was some round thing and an electronic screwdriver? I watched in horror as he attached the lock to my window.

"Wait! What if I want fresh air?" I protested

"Oh well."

"But what if there's a fire and im being smuggled to death by smoke?!"

"Im sure one of us would come retrieve you."

"I do believe I hate you." I stated mater-of-factually.

"Your learning." With that, the bitch screwed the last fucking screw and was about to leave before I stopped him.

"Wait." He turned to me with that stupid unemotional face as always. "You should uh, tell Gianna that im kind of sorry, and what-not." If there is one thing I hate more than all this in a nutshell, its apoligizing. In honesty, I feel like shit about Gianna. The only reason why she didn't let me use her phone was probaby because Aro would kick her ass across the globe than run at the fucking speed of light to retreive her than kick her again.

"I'll see what I can do." Then he left. Guys, WHAT A FUCKING PROSTITUTE. Not even a yes? Or an assuring fuckin' smile? Wow, when I rule the world (wich is going to be soon) you can guess who Im gonna kill first. Or actually, heres a more realistic idea: I'll become a military person who deals with nukes and then one day I'll "accidently" Set a nuke to blow up at this shit hole. YES. THE PERFECT PLAN!

Realizing that I will never be able to do that within the next 24 hours, I decided to find something to do. I walked in the bathroom and put my head under the sink and turned it on. I was really freakin thirsty and hell, im not picky. After I was done, I looked at the soap. All of it was Italian soap with Italian shit written on it so I couldn't tell if the green, fancy looking bottle was conditioner, shampoo, body-wash, hand-soap or hell, even dish-soap. But, soap is soap, so I grabbed it and started to make bubbles.

This kept me entertained for a good hour and a half. The bathroom and part of the bedroom were now drenched in sticky-wetness (Ew) and smelling really great. I decided to go check out the recently installed lock. It was one of those fancy shits that you had to enter a pass-code. I though these guys were against modern tech? After four random tries, the lock locked up and did this thing where it was like 'try again in 6 hours' What the fuck?!

For the next 6 hours, I don't really know what I did, but im pretty sure it involved spinning around in circles while holding my breath until I passed out. I woke up to knocking. Surprised, I said to come in. Standing with all his hair-sexy glory it was Demetri! And oh my god!? Is that pizza?! I got off the floor to greet him and take the pizza.

"It smells like you set off a cotton-candy stink bomb." He said, nose scrunching up. Yep, he's gonna be my new favorite.

"Bubbles" I answered simply and I opened up the pizza. Yes! All cheese! And... is that garlic I smell? "Hey, why the hell arn't you writhing in pain?"

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"The garlic?" He gave out a short, loud laugh that scared the shit out of me then he shook his head.

"No, we do not fear garlic, and before you ask nor do we burn in the sunlight or die from stakes."

"Yeah" I snorted "You guys just glitter." I started laughing like a lunatic now. Demetri just sighed.

"Do not forget who bought you the pizza." I snapped my mouth shut. Then open again to shove another piece of Italian-goodness in my mouth. We didn't talk much while I ate. When I was done, he gathered the box and left-overs and looked like he was about to leave. I decided to pull what I pulled with Alec.

"Let me come with you!?" I asked. Anywhere is better then here. Im starting to go stir crazy, I swear!

"Why the hell not?" Shocked, I was expecting a fight. I already like him more than Alec! We left my room and went to the kitchen where he threw away the box and put the left-overs in the fridge.

"Whoah! Hold up! This place has a kitchen?! You guys eat?" I asked surprised. I didn't even know this place had electricity. I was also surprised at how modern this place was with the technology. I mean, the have better shit than I do!

"No, as you know, we drink blood. We have a kitchen because Aro's wife wanted one. Also, in case we ever have guests like yourself." He answered.

"Holy shit! That crazy bitch is getting _laid_?! The world keeps getting weirder and weirder. Who'da thunk that Aro was in some kind of romantic relationship let alone married!

"I would appreciate if you would restrain from using that vulgar language, but yes. I suppose he is." I don't think I stopped laughing until we left the kitchen. He decided to show me around the castle, which is almost depressing seeing how i'm going to use this against him when I escape. As I said before, and I will say many more times, THIS PLACE WAS HUGE! There were so many different hallways that held different doors that held even more fucking hallways. I wonder if the fucking construction workers ever got lost.

"You could have an epic game of Hide and seek here, bro" I worded my thoughts. This caught his attention.

"Would you like to play?" He asked, a new light in his eyes. What. The. Fuck.

"You mean the actual game? Like You turn around, close your eyes, no peaking, count to 100, NO! 500?" I asked. If he's being serious, He's basically offering me an escape, and I'll be damned if I don't take it."

"Yes. I am aware of the rules. My offer still stands." He replied, smirking ear to fucking ear. He's up to something...

"Let's do this shit!" His smile got even wider and he turned around and started counting. Holy shit. He's actually doing it! I ran as if my life depended on it. I was running, hopefully, torwards an exit. Sadly, Demetri didn't show me where that was but thats not going to stop me.

_Im going home!_

In a blink of an eye I was tackled into an awkward position between stony arms and a stony chest. No! There's no fucking way my 500 seconds are up! Unless he counted super fast, but thats fucking cheating. I looked up.

Fucking Alec.

"How did you get out of you room?"

"Fuck you! Let go!" I struggled with all my might. Every freaking time I try to escape he's always here! Damn it! He squeazed harder.

"Answer the question."

"Im running out of time!"

"What do you mean, human?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Aw, Alec, you spoiled the game." I heard Demetri's voice before I saw him. He blured in front of us in an instant. I stopped my struggling in defeat.

"She's not supposed to be running around the castle."

"You heard the man, Come on Demetri! Lets go play out side!~" Playing ouside was better. More ways to escape.

"Silence" Alec commanded.

"We were just playing a game! Theres no harm in that!" I reasoned with him.

"Demetri is the worlds best tracker. I highly doubt you would have gotten far anyways." He said solemnly. I looked at Demetri with the biggest kicked puppy look I could manage.

"Is this true?" I asked. Demitri shrugged with a guilty look on his face. I sighed. Im getting real tired of everyones bullshit.

"Alec, put me down."

"As you wish." Then the fucker _dropped_ me. I mean, it wasn't high, but it still hurt like fuck!

"Now, that wasn't very nice." Demetri scolded. Alec shrugged and then he was gone. One of these days I will kill that bitch.

"What the fuck is his problem?!" I nearly screamed, hoping he'd hear me.

"You should feel honored, he has never had that much interaction with anybody besides his sister." Demetri simply answered, helping me up.

"So he treats his sister like shit too? Another reason the fucker must die." Demi (My new nickname for him) sighed.

"No. What I meant was he doesn't care much for anything except his sister, at least he shows some interest in you, may it be horrid attention."

"Well, he can go suck a dick" I pouted.


	6. Anger much?

**A/N: Thank you again for reading and Reviewing! It means a lot! Im going to try to reduce cursing, but by all means, its not going to disappear. Enjoy kids!~**

* * *

After the horrid encounter with my new arch nemesis Alec, Demetri decided that fun times over and brought me back to my room. I wasn't really complaining though. I was pretty tired and the sun was setting. I don't have a watch on me or anything but I guess its like 7:00. One of the things that are stereotypical about teenage girls is that they always stay up all night partying or on the internet.

Not me, i'm such a morning person I could cry. Im the kind of kid that starts to nod off at 8:00 and wakes up at five. I used to hate sleeping over Josh's because he would always wan't to stay up all night talking about his new boyfriend or something. He would never let me sleep!

Back to current day, when Demi dropped me off and locked the door, I wanted to hit my head against the wall so hard that it would knock me out. My fuckin' blankets! I went over to the locked window and tried to look down as far as it would let me but I couldn't see them. I sighed and went over to the bed. I can't sleep on a bed without blankets or pillows! I don't care how girlish that sounds, I just can't! I decided to do what I used to do when I was younger.

I crawled under the bed. Now, you may be wondering 'why the hell would you do that?' Well, under blankets and stuff I feel safe and snug. Under bed's, I feel the same way. Don't like my explanation? I don't like your face. There. I fell asleep in minutes and I dreamt of nothing. When I awoke, It felt like a hadn't slept at all and my neck hurt like hell. Well, I guess that's why I don't make sleeping under beds a habit.

No one came for me that morning and I was pretty hungry. How long am I going to be locked up? It's been three days now. For all you twilight fans who dream of being held captive by the Volturi, it really isn't all that fun. They just lock you in a room and _sometimes_ bring you food. I drank out of the sink again then looked out the window. Huh, it was raining. I like rain. Shame.

After noon, (I really have no idea, I need to ask someone for a watch) Demi came with Felix, and to my horror, no food! Demi must have noticed my distress.

"Do not fret, you can eat once Aro is finished with you." He assured. Wat.

"What the hell does that mean?!" I asked thinking the worst.

"Just behave yourself." Growled Felix.

They took me to the throne room and Aro, Caius and the guy who I didn't bother asking for his name were all sitting there with a man (Or vampie) I have never seen before. This should be interesting.

"Ah, Ever my dear. I do hope your new room is to your liking." Greeted Aro. My words died in my mouth so I just settled for a stony glare. He took my hand into his ridiculously cold ones. Shit! He's reading my mind! What if he finds out about the window! Well great, Ever, now he knows. Think of something else! Lalalalalalalalala!~ Happy times!~ Aro chuckled and let go of my hand, satisfied. Creepy. "I would like to introduce you to a dear friend of mine." He gestured to the man. "Ever, this is Eleazer." I looked over to him. He was pretty grim. Definitely not mean looking, but I can never tell this days.

"Sup" I greeted. Eleazer looked confused.

"I believe that 'sup' is a form of greeting now-a-days." Aro clarified. This was my turn to chuckle. Im surprised Caius hadn't tried to strangle me yet. He's just sitting there with a blank face. Maybe Aro told him to behave. I'd pay to see that.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Ever." Eleazer said as he gave a sheepish smile in my direction. Ooh, fancy formalities.

"Eleazer, if you may?" Eleazer walked up to me slowly, as if trying not to scare me away. As he started getting closer, I subconsciously backed away. I mean, If some random guy was walking up to you for reasons unknown wouldn't you back away? For all I know this kid was my executioner! Aro held me in place

"Uh, what the fuck are you guys up to?" Shit, im going to die!

"We are not going to kill you Ever, at least not yet. Eleazer has the gift to sense other peoples gifts. We wish to know if you yourself has a gift." Aro responded to my thoughts. Wow, I feel kind of bad for this guy, If I was a vampire, I would want to have cool abilities like teleportation or invisibility, not an ability to know other peoples abilities. Eleazer got about less then a foot away from me and just stared into my eyes. It was pretty scary actually, it was like looking into a vicious dogs eyes that were pretending they were cute and fluffy. For some reason, beyond me, I couldn't look away.

"I believe she does have an ability of some sorts." His voice snapped me out of it. "She could, know things, for lack of a better word. Not like seeing the future or reading a persons mind but maybe, knowing a persons past? I'm not sure." That's pretty cool I guess. I still would rather have maybe super strength or something though.

"So if the girl was to become a vampire, do you think her gift would fully develop?"asked Aro. Oh fuck, I see where he's getting at.

"NOPE. I refuse to become a vampire. I don't even give an actual shit about what you kids want. Keeping me here is one thing but making me_ one_ you guys is a whole other story." I snapped.

"Relax child. Not today, but in time when yo-"

"Bitch, I said NO." He grabbed me by my hair and yanked me to be eye level with him. I instinctively reached out to hold onto his arm so my hair wouldn't be ripped out. I gave out a short scream and looked to glare at him but my glare stopped short. Saying that he was angry would be a major understatement. All his eyes held was pure rage that made me wan't to shrink down and die. His voice was deadly quiet and you could just tell he was holding back.

"I have been patient with you, child. I have given you a room when I could have very well thrown you in the dungeon. I have allowed you to go unpunished **_twice_ **for your reckless behavior. I have allowed you to talk back to me but I will **_not_ **be interrupted. Do I make myself clear?"

"Let go! Your fucking hurting me!"

**_"Do I make myself__ clear?_**

"Fine! Yes!" I cried. In my defense, I was in a lot of pain. It was like having someone set your scalp on fire, than after that, massaging it with salt. In other words, it fucking_ hurt. _He let me go and there was so much tension in the air that I could cut it with a knife. I sat on the floor with tears in my eyes that I quickly wiped away. I swear, when I get out of here I _will _nuke this place.

"Take her back to her room. Demetri, Felix." I was gently picked up by Demi but after practically yelling at him to put me down, he set me on my feet and the three of us made our way to the room. I refuse to call it my room.

"I told you to behave yourself." Felix said.

"You know, your an ass." I responded. Luckily my voice didn't crack. that's good. the rest of the walk was silent and when we got back to my room, they locked me in and left. I turn to my bed and to my shock, someone had brought the blankets and pillows back. They looked like they were clean and they were neatly folded at the base of the bed. I gratefully took out the comforter and dived under it not even bothering to wonder who did this for me.

* * *

**(Josh's Pov)**

Im starting to get worried.

Ever is the type of person to disappear for a day or two but never more than that. She has Callie to look out for now and she has a job. She would often run into trouble such as low ranking gangs or a run in with the police but never anything serious. On the phone, she actually sounded scared.

Ever is_ never_ scared.

It's been three days now and im considering calling the police, but I can't do that to her. You see, Ever's mom abandoned her and Callie about a month ago. Ever has been to a few homes when she was younger due to her mom leaving to get rehab and lets just say, it did not do her well. If I call the police, then they would find her and bring herself and Callie to a home. Obviously, knowing Ever, she would just try to leave with Callie and end up in even more trouble. Its like a horrible, complex web of fuck.

I have no choice but to wait. I can take care of Callie. She's no trouble at all. But Ever...

She'll be fine.

She always is.


	7. Free run

** A/N: This chappies kind of boring. Next one will be better. I don't know when I'll update again because of reasons but it will definately be within the next four days. I feed of your reviews and I sincerly thank every one of you!~ Enjoy.**

* * *

When I woke up, my scalp still hurt and I realized I haven't taken a shower in four days. Not that I smell horrible or anything but a shower would be nice. I decided to take one. It was quick because I always feel awkward bathing in other people houses but it was still nice. After my shower I put on my work clothes again wishing for some fresh ones. Shit was starting to get gross.

I was still drying my hair when I heard a knock on the door. Sighing I told them to come in and to my surprise it was Gianna. She had dark purple bruises under her eyes but her nose looked pretty straight. Well this is awkward. She was the first to speak.

"I thought you might be hungry." She said with a sad smile. She gave me a granola bar and (hallelujah) A small orange juice jug. I accepted the food and before eating it, I decided to have one of those rare, heart felt moments.

"Ummm, look, I- er.. sorry." Im heart-felt as fuck.

"Its alright. If I was in your position, I would've done the same thing." She answered laughing, probably at my fail of a apology.

"Does it hurt?"

"A bit."

"Oh..."

"Hey, no worries" She assured. "No permanent damage, give it another week and you won't even be able to tell. Now hurry up and eat so you can go explore."

"Alright" I smiled and opened the wrapper of the granola bar. Wait... "What did you say?! Explore? As in leave the room?!"

"Mmhm, Aro told me that your allowed to have free run of the place." Huh, wonder what revelation he had to say that. I quickly ate my food and chugged my juice and I was soon following Gianna to her 'office'. She told me that I didn't have to and that she had to do boring stuff like working but I didn't care. I didn't really know where to go anyways, and besides maybe her office is close to the way out!

When we got to her office, it looked pretty normal, with a desk, a computer, writing stuff, a computer, a few pictures, a computer, and a computer. Oh look! A computer!

"Can I use your computer?" I asked. She looked uncomfortable. "I, uh, won't go on facebook or anything like that, just youtube?" I asked giving her my best smile. Reluctantly, she shrugged her shoulders as if saying 'go for it.' I said thanks and went on youtube. Its best that I don't try to make contact with anyone for now anyways due to Aro's little fit. I don't want to push my luck.

I listened to a few vocaloid songs and watched some funny video's with cats, some of which I called Gianna over to see and she got a kick out of it. Finally, bored with videos, I decided to google 'Twilight'

All I freaken got was a bunch of pictures of the sun setting and a few restaurants.

It's not like I should've been surprised, but it still came out as a shock. There wasn't even those stupid 'still a better love story than twilight' memes. I liked those. Deciding to take a walk, I said bye to Gianna and started my journey to find an exit. What can I say, old habits die hard. And guess what? I fucking found it! It was a huge majestic as fuck door that I feared was locked, but all my fears vanished when the door was easily opened.

I fuckin' _ran_.

All I could think about was how easy this was. It was a little too easy, actually. My head whipped around looking for anybody as a threat but I saw none. It appeared I was in a court-yard. Not the one I was in when I was with Alec but the one when myself, the couple on their honeymoon, and the other tourists walked through when we were promised a free tour. I could see the gates we walked through, hell, I could almost hear people! Then suddenly, I was in the air.

What the fuck?

"Aro ordered us to capture you if you try to run." I was being held by a vampire I never met before. We landed back at the entrance that I tried to escape from. He let me go. "The rest of the guard was also informed." We are always on duty so escape is futile. You may stay in the courtyard but you are not allowed past the gates."

"Did he really go through all this trouble? Gee im flattered." I glared at the vamp who simply shrugged before he blurred away. I tried to make a run for it again, but was caught right before I could make it past the gate.

Well, third times the charm.

* * *

**(Gianna's Pov)**

Well, great work today! I smiled, everything I wanted to get done today, I did. It has been a long day indeed but it was well worth it. The sun had long since set and I decided to head off to my temporary home for a good nights sleep, and well earned too! I packed up my work purse and grabbed my keys. After turning off the lights to my office I left the building and what I saw almost made me jump out my skin!

Ever was escaping!

I know I should feel happy for her but I don't want to be counted in as a witness who did nothing! I watched in horror as the girl looked like she was about to climb the gate until a volturi guard came down (from the roof?) and grabbed her. Jumping back, he landed a few feet away with Ever laughing hysterically.

"That has been your 409th try. Maybe you should get some rest." said the member. What?

"Never!" Ever declared. She looked absolutely exausted. She was drenched in sweat and dirt and her clothes were in dire need of a wash. She looked over to me. "Hey Gianna"

"Hello Ever, um, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, im trying to hop over that fence but Carl here," She gestures to the guard. "Was ordered to not let me escape. I've been at this all day."

"Oh, well, im sorry?" I offered.

"Nah, it's fine" She shook her head. "Hey, can you do me a favor and lend me some of your old clothes?" This poor girl had no other clothes?

"O-of course!" Hopefully, they'll fit her, she looks a bit on the small side. She smiled brightly.

"Thanks!"

"Alright, well, I gotta go. Make sure you eat something." I said before I took my leave. She is such a lively girl. I got to my car in the parking lot and drove off. I heard Ever's faint voice yelling in the distance.

"I will be victorious!"

* * *

**(Ever's Pov)**

After giving up, (for the time being) I got myself some leftover pizza then went to my room. There's only one problem with this: Where the fucks my room? I walked around for a bit trying to find it. I tried to open doors, some were locked, others were not. I opened one that brought me to a library of sorts. Damn, I wish I had my lighter so I could light this stuff on fire. I wonder where Aro's keeping it anyway...

Walking out of the library I began to get frusturated. Why did the Volturi have to live in a giant gothic-looking castle for crying out loud?! I decided to test the so called super-sensitive hearing that vampies claim to have.

"HEY, LOST HUMAN HERE!" I yelled. My voice echoed off the walls. It was pretty spooky, like one of those old, black and white horror films. "COULD USE A LITTLE HELP?!" You know, looking back at this, I think this was a bad idea, what if Caius or Aro decide to 'help' me out.

"You're quite obnoxious." Stated Jane when she suddenly appeared in front of me. Oh boy...

"And you're quite vampire-y" I stated. "Mind helping me find my room? Uh, Please?" I should probably be nice, from what I've gathered from the movies, this bitch was even more phsychopathic than Aro. Yeah, I should play my cards wisely with this one.

"Why would I help you?" She asked. I almost laughed.

"Holy hell girl, your just like your brother!" And it was true, I recall Alec saying something like that in the courtyard. She raised one of her delicate eyebrows looking unimpressed.

"Follow me, if you can't keep up that's your own problem." She stated simply before she (ran) walked at her own vampire pace. I had to practically sprint to keep up with her, and thanks to my work-out today, it was not fun. After running up two flights of stairs and going down countless halls we finally got to the room that is supposedly 'mine'. I couldn't even say thanks before she was gone. Hehe, looks like I got a new friend!~

I awoke the next morning due to knocking. I yelled a come in because I was too lazy to get to the door. All my muscles ached like hell. Gianna came in with her bag of clothes. (A big one) and said there was stuff for cerial in the kitchen. Great, looks like the prisoner now has to make her own food. I said my thanks and she left to go do stuff that secretaries for vampires do. Then, I took a bath.

And it was _heaven. _

No, im not going to describe it to you. Pervert.

After my bath of the gods, I looked to see what Gianna got me. There was a few shirts, most of which were soft, spring colors, a dark blue zip up hoodie with some kind of college on it, a few of jeans and a pair of white capri's. All of the clothes were so not my style but then again, being kidnapped by vampires wern't either. There was also a pack of underwear and two plain white bras. All were brand new, still with tags. How the hell did she know my sizes? I shuddered but was still excrutiatingly gratefull. I got dressed with a pair of jeans and a faded out, orange T. Well, time for breakfast!~


	8. Walmart

**A/N: Hey, Thank you all so much for being patient. Im going to try to post everyday but probably not on Mondays, Tuesdays or Wednesdays. I also love all of your reviews! Thank you all, when I become BFF's with Aro someday, I'll let him know not to kill you guys! Enjoy!~**

* * *

Three weeks.

_Three fucking weeks._

I have been in this vampire-infested shit hole for almost a month now. I haven't been in contact with the outside world, including Callie, for 25 days. There's only so many things that can keep you entertained before you inevitably run out of things to do. I have explored the entire castle and now I somewhat know my way around, however, there was one incident where I had to camp out in the hallway. Of course, I've tried countless times to escape but none of them are worth mentioning. Once in a while I would hang out with Demetri and that would be pretty chill. I haven't seen the big three (my new summary name for Aro, Caius, and Marcus) since Aro had a dominance fight with me but that doesn't mean their not around. I want to explain something to you.

_ Even if you cant see them, vampires are everywhere._

No joke, these kids are like ninjas of the night. It's probably because of how fast they run. They go so fast I can't even register it except for the occasional gust of 'wind'. I can't really blame 'em though, I mean, if I was a vampire I would probably wan't to run around at the speed of sound too. Like freaken sonic the hedgehog. I snickered. When I get out of here, I swear im going to beat Sonic Heroes on the Team Chaotix level.

Back to the present, I am currently throwing a tennis ball (courtesy of Gianna) off the side of the castle while trying to catch it. Hey, when your as bored as me, it can be seriously entertaining. As I threw it once again, it suddenly disappeared. I blinked. The hell?

I was hit in the back of the head by said missing ball. I spun around and behold: Alec!

"We're leaving human" He said simply.

"Huh?" I asked. What did he mean? Is he gonna help me escape!?

"Follow." And I did. You know, for a young-looking guy he sure is grim, but if he's helping me out then he can't be all bad. Even if he is a vampire. I followed him down the path and nervously through the gate I have never been able to reach. No guard in sight, so far so good. After we went through the gate he led me to a circled road with a giant ass fountain in the middle. I recognized this as the place where Edward starting stripping to get the Volturi to kill him. It looks a lot different know that it's not crowded with vampire-wannabes. There was a classy black car parked stylishly along the road. He opened the door for me in which I scoffed in return then he entered through the drivers side. This bitch could drive? And an even better question: He was driving me to the airport?!

He easily started the car and we drove in silence for about 40 minutes. I didn't dare to speak because I was too afraid that if I did, he would get angry and take me back. I know, it's a stupid fear but at this point in time, vampires have proved to me that they're psychopathic fucks. We eventually parked and he cut off the engine. I noticed that there was a big, boring looking building in front of us. Yea, maybe about the size of an airport but it most definitely isn't.

"uh, this isn't the airport." I said disappointingly. All my hope for Alec was gone. Alec however, wasn't even affected by my statement.

"I have brought you to an American style shopping district." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why the fuck did you bring me to the mall?" It was a legit question.

"Aro has ordered me to do so and to buy you whatever you want." Now that boys, is what every chick wants to hear. Well, besides the 'Aro' and 'ordered' part. I was still pretty skeptical, why the hell is Aro making Alec buy me shit?

"So, I can buy whatever I want, like nine hundred million dollars worth of stuff?"

"Your fund ends at five hundred. "

"What do you want from me?" Or better yet, what did Aro want from me?

"Aro wishes to, in his words, ease your boredom. I personally want nothing to do with you." Ouch?

"Then why are you here?" I snapped. If he was gonna be a bitch well guess what? Enter the queen if bitchiness!

"Do you always talk so much?"

"I will stick my head out the window and scream rape."

"I was chosen to escort you because if you decide to do just that, I can block your senses without having to physically stop you and cause a seen." Ah, there's a good reason. I sighed. Im still paranoid about why Aro is doing this but hey, free stuff! Even though that is what got me in this situation in the first place, I still love it.

"So, shall we?" I asked.

"I need to go over some conditions with you first." He answered nonchalantly locking the doors as I reached for my handle. I looked at him innocently.

"Conditions?"

"Yes." He answered "First of all, you need to stay with me at all times. If you even try to escape, we will leave. Secondly, you are not to talk to anybody. Thirdly, you are not to cause a scene. If you do then I will have no choice but to cut you off and tell people that you have fainted. Thirdly, you may not purchase anything that can allow you to communicate with other people, such as cell phones. Last of all, you are not allowed to buy anything that is highly flammable or explosive." Holy cow, they really thought of everything. I feel almost honored. I thought about the 'conditions' for a moment.

"Can I buy a puppy?"

"You may, but there is no guarantee on how long it will last." I shuddered. Okay, no puppy.

We left the car in the parking lot and made our way to the mall. Since it was sunny, Alec put his hood up like the sad freak he is. When we entered the store, he took his hood off in the same fashion he does in the movies: Slow and dramatic. I laughed and he ignored me.

"So, I don't know how yto buy anything." I asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow as if saying 'are you freaken kidding me?'

"Doesn't everything here cost like Italian money or something?" Shit, I don't know what kind of cash this place has.

"I said this was an American store. Did I not? Everything here will cost American currency." He replied.

"Oh." I don't do this a lot. I eventually picked a random store with Alec following in tow. It was one of those 'New York Fashion' type of stores where a freakin T-shirt costs 40 dollars. I quickly realized this and left while telling Alec that these are the stores that embraces Satan. He said nothing. This time, while walking around, I found a friendlier looking store: Walmart. Lets see how many ways I can get kicked out! I walked in and thought about what Alec said. I don't really want my senses to disappear again, it felt like I was dead. I decided against it.

I walked around and bought a few random stuff like a lava lamp, a rubix cube, and vampire makeup kit (I couldn't resist).Alec was dead silent and I couldn't even hear him following me. The only reason why I remembered Alec was here was because of all the terrified quick glances shoppers gave him. I don't blame them though, the kid looks like a freakin cultist which, in a sense, is true. A smirk that even Aro would be afraid of came across my face as I discovered a loop-hole.

"Hey Alec, I need to go to the bathroom." He simply nodded and as we approached the food court where the restrooms were held. I could hardly keep a straight face as I watched the look on Alecs face change from passive to suspicious.

"I can not follow you." He stated but more as a question.

"Yeah, it says 'woman'. That means girls only, unless of course you have a vagina."

"Can you hold it?"

"Im going to pee my pants." I lied.

"I will wait by the door. If you try anything I will not hesitate to cut you off."

"Yeah, yeah." I dismissed with a wave of my hand. I entered the girls room and there was a woman changing her baby on that changing table thingy. I went up to her.

"Uh, Ma'm" I started. "Can you help me?"

She turned to me looking tired. The baby started crying.

"What is it?" Snappy much?

"I was kidnapped by a bunch of vampires and now im being held there against my will. Help me?" I asked seriously with out even batting an eye. The woman blinked at me.

"Look, im not in the mood okay?"

"No! I mean it! Call the military! Do you have a cell phone?" The woman was about to reply before she got this deer-in-a-headlights-look.

* * *

**(Alec's Pov)**

I waited by the door listening to all the sounds in the woman's restroom. Almost immediately she broke the second rule but I decided to ignore it thinking that maybe the stupid girl couldn't find or do something. After she started to speak of her situation however, I decided to intervene. I tried to control my anger and look as human as possible when I walked through the door. My human was with an older, worn down mother with an infant making screeching noises. The woman froze at the sight of me but quickly recovered.

"Hey! This is the WOMANS Bathroom! Get out!" She screeched. Ever jumped behind the woman, holding her as a human shield between herself and me. I was not ammused.

"Im sorry madam, my sister here is sick in the head." I explained calmly.

"NO IM NOT! HE"S LYING! HE'S GONNA EAT ME WHEN WE GET HOME!"

"As you can see, she has not taken her medication today." I focused my gift to swirl around the woman, She took no notice, still in shock, trying to shake Ever off her.

"I don't care! Just get her off me! Help! Security!" She screamed. I could feel a migraine coming on. The gift finally embraced Ever and she feel to the floor. I looked to the entrance of the restroom as two men in security uniforms ran in. One was an aging man in his fifty's smelling of smoke and musk. The other was a younger man who was skinny and most likely a fool. The older of the two froze when he seen me and started to speak Italian.

_"I-im so sorry sir. Has anything been of inconvenience to you?" _

_ "No, me and my companion were just leaving." _I strode over and picked up Ever bridal style.

_"Hey! Put the girl down! Sir, what are you doing? He can't just do that!"_ Said the fool.

"_Silence Feli!" _The elder snapped. I nodded to the man as I walked out.

_"But sir!"_

_ "You idiot! He was a part of the guard! did you not see the seal?"_

* * *

**(Ever's Pov)**

I woke up, even though I was fully awake in Alec's horrible, dark, scary, happy place, in the passengers seat. Cool I teleported!I fucking wish. We were on the highway going back to the castle. I sighed.

"You know I had to try." I said

He ignored me for the rest of the ride home.


	9. Bites

**A/N: PLEASE READ OR YOU WILL BE FORCED TO ATTEND A GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY WITH THE QUILETTE PACK. Good, now that I have your attention, I just wan't to make it clear that im keeping up with the movie apearence of Alec and Jane, I don't wan't Ever looking like a pedophile for a 12-13 year old boy. Thank you all for your follwings, favorites and reviews! Enjoy!~**

* * *

Guys.

I don't know what im doing.

Guys.

Help.

So, I decided to climb a tree. Its not a huge fun-to-climb tree but it's a tree none the less. Why did I do this you ask? I did this because there was another tree that I wanted to climb but I couldn't reach the branch to climb it so I'm climbing this tree to swing over to get to the other tree. Do you follow? Oh well. So after I got myself to my ideal tree, I climbed the branches until they thinned out and I couldn't climb anymore. I looked down wondering how I was going to get down.

I'll get to that bridge when I cross it. Wait... Is that how that saying goes? You know what, I don't care.

Sighing, I took out the rubik's cube I (Alec) Bought. I played with it a bit before getting frustrated. Every time I get at least one side done, I have to screw it up to get another side. Giving up, I reached to peel off the stickers to rearrange them. Only, there were no stickers. Well, that sucks. Ya know, this all can sum up my life right now but im not poetic enough to word it out.

"Ever? How may I ask, did you get up there?" It was Demetri's voice but I couldn't see him because of all the leaves.

"Climbed. Would you be a doll and get me down?"

"What will you give me in return?" I dropped the rubik's cube down the tree.

"Oh boy, just what I've always wanted." He cheered sarcastically.

"Dude, just get me down, there are some angry-looking ants up here." He climbed/flew up the tree and sat down on a branch above me and started the puzzle.

"I am not your 'dude'. If anything, you should be calling me 'superior' or 'lord'" He said, but more playfully than anything else.

"I'll start doing that when Germany wins World War II." I answered looking at an ant crawling across my knee. He chuckled. Everything was quiet and peaceful and shit for a little bit.

"Done."

"Huh?" I asked. I looked over at him. The rubik's cube was complete!

"How did you do that?!" I asked. That wasn't even two whole minutes. That must me a world record or something.

"I have had many more trips around the sun than you. I have also been doing rubik's-cubes since they were first created." Huh.

"Where were they first created?"

"Hungary. 1980."

"Ow."

"What?"

"Ow, ow, ow, OW, OW, OW"

* * *

**(Alec's Pov)**

Ever was the most obnoxious human I have ever met.

When Aro asked me to take her out, I could practically think of all the ways I could 'accidentally' kill her. It would be a win situation for all. I would be free from a headache, she would finally get her beloved freedom and everything would go back to normal.

However, over the course of Ever's stay, my mind keeps wandering back to her. Sometimes, it would be fantasies of Ever laying helpless as I sink my teeth into her soft neck. Others would be of how she would look one morning laying naked in my mostly unused bed. Most of my thoughts however, were simple ones like her smell and her voice. They seemed to sooth me, if that was possible for a being like me.

But, she was _Human _and her personality was horrid. Perhapse, in time...

"Brother?" I looked to my dearest sister.

"Yes, Jane?"

"What have you been thinking about?" We were sitting in Jane's room. She was reading on her bed while I was gazing out the window.

"A number of things"

"You have been so quiet with me as of recent." She looked up at me. "Does it have anything to do with that human girl?"

"Yes, I believe so." My sister and I have been through a lot through the past 1252 years. I have never kept anything from her, what makes this any different.

"Well, try not to make her your meal then."

"I'll try."

* * *

**(Ever's Pov)**

"Its _not_ funny."

"How could a little thing like an ant hurt you?!" This bitch obviously never been bitten by a fire ant when he was human. For all you people out there who have never experienced a red ant bite, it fraggin_ hurts_. I was sitting on the kitchen counter icing the bite on my leg with tears sparkling in my eyes. According to Demetri, it was all very comical.

"I don't know! Maybe it was Caius in disguise or something!" I pouted. Didn't they have someone like that? No, that was X-men. Whatever. Demetri laughed.

"Ah, yes. There is a realistic thought." he chuckled as he got up from one of the kitchen chairs. "I should take my leave now, will you be able to bare the pain?"

"No, get me drugs."

"That is something I would slightly afraid of" He cringed as he left the room. Coward. Well, I should probably find something to do. My bite itched more then stung so I got up and decided to find Gianna to bug her. When I got to her office, the door was locked. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again trying to pull a Sheldon from Big Bang Theory.

_knock knock_

"Gianna?"

_knock knock_

"Gianna?"

_knock knock_

"Gianna?"

Giving up, I realized that it was Sunday, and she usually wasn't here on Sundays. It was still pretty early (around 4) and I was feeling a little suicidal. I decided to pull a prank. An epic one. On my way to the throne room, I couldn't keep a smile off my face. It was one of those evil smiles that everyone's scared shitless of. I hesitated at the door trying to put on a straigh face. After four unsuccessful tries, I finally managed and burst through the doors. Cauis seemed to be having a heated argument with Felix and Aro was boredly watching along with Marcus. He looked torwards me the second I entered the room with somewhat interest. He didn't rise from his throne. I ran to him ignoring Cauis.

"Aro! I need to tell you something! It's important!" I shrieked with a terrified swagger.

"What is it child?" He asked as he blured from his throne to take a hold of my hand. I imagined him in a pretty pink tu-tu with sparkles twirling around a ribbon. All the while singing the song 'Im so pretty, oh so pretty, im so pretty and witty and GAY!~' He dropped my hand."Are you so bored that you needed to share that with me?"

"Yep."

"Well, run along now. Your not needed at the moment my dear." Damn, the respect in this castle is through the roof.

"Can I go home now?"

"Not quite yet."

"When?"

"In time."

"How much time?"

"You insolent little being." Blondie snapped. "Can you not see we are in the middle of something?"

"In the middle of what?" At that Aro picked me up and safely deposited me outside the throne rooms doors before arubtly shutting and locking them. Smiling, I heard Caius loudly bitching at Aro about how I should be 'put in my place' and shit. If that kid was human, I would force him to drink ammonia and bleach. I walked down the hall and decided to find either Alec or Jane. They're always fun.

I looked through various rooms. Surprisingly, none of them had locks, probably due to the fact that their all vamps and if they wan't to get in a certain room, they will. Within thirty minutes, I found them in a feminine looking room. Jane was on the bed reading and she did not even look up at me as I entered. Alec was by the window being emo as fuck. He glanced up at me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Sup." I greeted. "You guys should help me escape."

"What gain would we obtain by doing so?" asked Jane. I searched through my pockets.

"Okay, I got a paper clip, crumpled gum wrappers and a very shiny pebble. If you help me get across the border then its all yours." I answered seriously as I slapped down said items on a nightstand. Hey, If im stuck here, might as well have fun with it. They ignored me and Alec returned to looking out the window. Well, this is awkward...

"So, uh, what'cha readin?" I asked Jane.

"Poetry." Oh, well then.

"Any good?"

"I suppose." I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Cool, I should probably get going, enjoy the, er, poetry." I left the room and went to close the door behind me when it was stopped short by Alec's hand.

"I'll walk you back." He told me as he shut the door behind him.

"Nah man, its fine. I know how to get myself back to my room." I said.

"You don't have a choice, human." He answered as he easily kept in pace with me. Fuckin bitch.

"You should cut your hair." I said suddenly. "You look like Justin Beiber."

"I don't know who this 'Justin Beiber' is and no, I will not."

"Suit yourself." I shrugged. "Hey how old are you and your sister anyways?"

"Over one thousand and two hundred years." What. the. fudge. I knew that vampies were old but wasn't Edward only like, 100?

"How do you even live that long? What do you do keep yourself from going insane?" I asked. If I lived that long, I would've lost it a long time ago. Hell, im not even planning on living till' im thirty.

"Humanity is always changing." He replied. "There are always new things in this world to keep me entertained." Well, I guess that's a good answer. We were at my door by this time.

"Well, thats good." I told him. "If I survive the night then I guess I'll catch you later."

"Don't say that."

"Say that." That got him irritated.

"If you try to kill yourself then trust me, I'll make you wish you succeded." He told me before he was gone. The kid thinks im suicidal! He doesn't seem to understand that I can't just kill myself. It's not that easy. I can't leave my sister just yet, She's already been scarred enough. Sighing, I entered my room and got dressed for bed after taking a shower. I slept dreamlessly.

* * *

**(Alecs Pov)**

I watched her all night.

After she was asleep, I quietly went into her room again and monitered her for the majority of the night. When dawn was near, I left but kept my hearing focused on Ever's room just in case. I heard her get out of bed and the rustle of clothing. She was most likely getting dressed for the day.

The human was not going to die under my watch.


	10. Cookies being strange

**A/N: This Chapter is going to be kind of short and after this, the story is going to start picking up the pace. This means plot, Oh boy!~ Thank you for your reviews and such and please continue! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

So, I have a stalker.

I have been held hostage for over a month by a bunch of the most powerful vampires in the world, nearly died multiple times and now, to make my life perfect, I have a fucking stalker.

Thank you Jesus.

To make this even suckier, this wasn't the 'spy-and-hide' kind of stalker. This was the 'Hello-im-going-to-follow-you-everywhere-you-go-so-I-can-write-a-fucking-book- about-it' kind of stalker. I was starting to get sick of this.

"So, you lost your mommy and decided to follow me?" I asked.

"I wish to have your company." Answered Alec.

"For what?" I scoffed. Didn't he hate me? Is he like one of those people who love to be in pain?

"To pass time, I suppose."

"Well, I don't want to be in your company, so go away." I wanted to go hang out with Gianna. It's not like Gianna is afraid of vampires, but she get's nervous around ones like Aro, Jane, ect. I tried sprinting away from him which did me nothing. I tried arubtly turning around and walking in the other direction. I screamed at him to go away then turned to begging, all of which only got me expressionless stares from my follower. I sighed deciding that I wasn't going to Gianna's after all. Alec was like a puppy biting at my pants while screaming 'Play with me! Play with me!'

"Alrighty kid, what do _you_ wan't to do." He looked at me surprised.

"There is much I have grown bored of. Do what you'd like and I will follow."

"No no, no no No no, no." I said in a sing-song voice. "That's not how it works. If you wan't to hang with me then it needs to be a mutual thing, and seeing as I have no other choice, your hanging out with me." He blinked.

"Well, what do you wish to do?"

"Oh! I got it! Let's play Operation: Help the human escape!"

"No."

"Whatever, im in more of a hungry mood than a run-away mood anyways. Lets go make cookies." Aro had given Gianna some kind of credit card to go food shopping for me. I get to pick out whatever food I wanted. Now, im no cook, so I mostly picked out macaroni and cheese and instant ramen but I sure as hell know how to make cookies. One can not take care of a ten year old little girl and not know how to make cookies. When we got to the kitchen, I got out the stuff to make chocolate chip. Alec just kinda stood there.

"You could help out." I offered.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"Here." I gave him two eggs. "Crack these into the bowl." He looked at the eggs in his hand before crushing them with his hands over the bowl. He looked at his goo-covered hand with disgust before walking over to the sink. "What the hell did you do that for?!" I scolded him staring at the crushed egg shell-goop combination.

"You told me to 'crack them into the bowl'. I did what you asked."

"Don't get smart with me dip-shit. Now clean up the bowl and do it right."

"I did do it right." He nearly growled. "There are no flaws."

"Your acting like you never made cookies before!" I teased trying to get him to get more pissed.

"I have not. I had no need to in the past millenniums and I cannot remember a time where I was human and making 'cookies.'" He answered simply before washing out the bowl and handing it to me. Holy sit. He was being serious. I almost feel sorry for him.

"Well, now your gonna learn from the best! Don't you feel honored?" Yes, I will take this poor soul under my wing and teach him the art of making cookies.

"Hardly."

So I showed him the correct way to crack eggs in the bowl. He surprisingly got it right after I showed him on the first try. When Josh tried to teach me, I kept getting shells in the mix. I feel a bit jealous, honestly. Anyways, when the batter was finished, I made him mix because my arms got tired. There's one thing a vampire is good at!~ We put the cookies in the oven and Alec started cleaning up. I refused to help by saying 'I'm not going to clean up my prison.' The cookies had to cook for 25 minutes. Deciding to relax, I sat down at the counter and rested my head in my arms.

"Lets play twenty questions.'" I said with a hint of boredom. Realizing that he was an 800 A.D. kid, I explained what it was. "Basically, we just ask each other a bunch of questions. I'll go first. Is there anyway to convince you to help me escape."

"No. I suppose its my turn to ask a question?" I nodded. He finished wiping down the table and sat down on the stool across from me. "Where did you live before you came here?"

"Texas." Okay I lied. I don't want this crazy bitch knowing where I lived! What would happen if I ever escape? "Where did you live? You know, when you were human?"

"England. Who did you live with?"

"My loving parents, little brother and my faithful dog, Spot." I decided to have fun with this. "What's your favorite color?"

"I don't have a favorite." He said dismissively. I wasn't gonna take it.

"No, that's not a legit answer."

"Yes, it was. You asked what my favorite color was and I answered by saying that I do not have a favorite."

"Bullshit. Pick a color."

"I believe it was my turn to ask a question."

"Well, I didn't ask you a question. I'm telling you to pick a color."

_"Ding"_

"Your cookies are done." He told me. I narrowed my eyes at him as I got up to get them. Alec beat me to it by saying I would hurt myself if I tried to tak it out myself. I was highly offended.

"Um, no. Let me do it." I said rudely as I tried to push him out of the way. He didn't budge as he opened the door to the oven.

"Don't be foolish. Let me handle it." He took out the pan from the oven. This only got me more pissed.

"Give me it you freak!" I reached for the pan.

...

"OOOOW!" I screamed yanking back my hand. "Ow! Ow! I hate you! Oooouch!" I fucking burnt to my middle and index fingers.

"Damn it." Alec cursed as he hastily put the pan on top of the stove. "Come. Let me see."

"No! Shit!" I gripped my burnt hand in my other hand holding it close to me. "Just go away!"

"Shush." He easily got a hold of me and slipped my hands away from each other, All the while I acting like he was going to chop my hand off.

"Fucking leave me alone!" Then he took a hold of my two hurt finger's and put it in his cool mouth.

Wait a minute...

Loading, Loading..

Down-load complete.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU PSYCHOPATH! NOW IM GOING TO GT SOME KIND OF VAMPIRE DISEASE! STOP IT!" 


	11. Wet Pants

Well, this marks my 89th day here. That's right folks, I've been here for about three months. Surprisingly, it hasn't felt that long. It feels like only yesterday when I was first imprisoned. Everyday was usually the same. I would wake up, go to the kitchen for food, Alec would find me, I would say something offensive like 'Stalker' or 'crazy-ass bitch' He would get pissed then we would either go outside, do something stupid, or hang out with Jane.

And for all you twilighters out there who are just like 'Why would you do that hang out with Jane? She's a horrible little vampire girl who only causes people pain' Your wrong. Jane is (To my own surprise as well) A pretty chill motherfucker. Sure, she can get pissed off and send me into an excruciating world of fire, but if I was her, I would probably do the same thing. She's like a more mellow and reasonable version of Caius. If I had met her under different circumstances, I might even consider her as a potential zombie apocalypse partner. (Sorry Josh)

Now, I wouldn't say me and Alec have become besties, but we were, I guess you could say 'friends'. I suppose 'friends' isn't the right word. I still sorta hate him and everyone else for keeping me here but the social part of my brain makes me have to talk to people and form relationships or else I'd go insane. I think thats like Stockholm Syndrome or something. That, and they also have a girl named Chelsea making me become friends with the people I don't want to become friends with.

Even though I know this, I still can't just lock myself away in my room to keep from interacting with anybody. I know that's what the normal me would've done three months ago but I just can't find the strength to do it. I sadly, look forward to see Alec, Gianna, Jane and Demetri everyday. I hate myself for it but it's true. Now, do not be mistaken. At any and every chance of escape, I take it. I figure when I leave this place, i'll go back to normal and remember all this as some kind of horrible, complicated nightmare. Until that day, I might as well live.

It was just like any other day when I got up, took a shower and headed to the kitchen. Alec was there waiting. I nodded at him and looked in the fridge. We were running out of chocolate milk. I should tell Gianna. I finished up the milk, drinking from the jug and got myself a granola bar.

"Im taking you somewhere today." He told me. Huh, that's a first. I haven't left the castle since the mall.

"Cool, Where?" I asked. Please be somewhere populated!

"It's a secret."

"When are we gonna go?" I asked, curios now.

"After you eat." So I ate my granola bar within thirty seconds and threw the trash away. We left the kitchen and Alec ordered me to wait in the courtyard while he went to get something. A minute later, he met up with me with a dark blue tote. "Get on my back." He told me.

"No..." I said. I don't go around getting piggy-backs, im the one who gives them. The only time I was picked up by a vampire was when I had no choice. This time I have a choice. He blinked at me.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't... just want to. Er yeah." That's me, slaughtering the English language. He smirked.

"You are afraid." He stated.

"No! Im not!"

"I wouldn't drop you."

"Right." I said sarcastically. "How do I know Aro decided to kill me and got you to do the job?"

"Your so untrusting.". He mumbled taking a step closer to me. "If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't go through the trouble of all this. I would have just killed you in your sleep." I shivered.

"Can't we just take the car?" I asked backing up a bit.

"This will be faster. If we drive, it will take nearly two hours to get to our destination."

"How long will it take if we run?"

"Maybe ten minutes." Wow.

"And you promise your not going to drop me or anything?"

"You have my word."

"Cuz if you do, my ghost will haunt you till' the day you die, and considering the fact that your immortal, it's gonna be a long time. "

"That sounds fair. Lets go." He gave a motion for me to climb on. I coughed awkwardly and he sighed. Next thing I knew I was on his back going fucking 200 miles per hour.

"I changed my mind!" I tried to yell but the wind left me breathless. I tightened my hold on Alec and pushed my face into his back. Now, before you be even attempt to consider this even remotely affectionate, this was a death grip that would have killed a normal person. I didn't even notice we stopped.

"We have arrived, Ever." Without releasing him in the slightest, I looked up. We were at a fucking beach! It was extremely quiet except for the waves and seagulls and other natural stuff. I could hear no cars and there were no people around. In back of us, we were shielded by sand dunes and then forest. Holy shit.

"The beach?" I asked unsurely as if this was all an illusion. We had a few places in Boston where we could swim but it was all gross harbor water. I have never been to a beach quite like this before. It looked like it came out of a magazine.

"It seems your eyes are working properly."

"Nobody even likes you." I snapped as I stiffly released my hold and slid off him and onto the sand. Deciding this was a bad idea due to the sand burning my ass, I quickly got up. "So, why did you bring me here?"

"Do you not like it?" He asked almost surprised.

"I hate it." I told him with a straight face. He looked at me with an emotionless stare.

"We can go back to the castle then." He said.

"Naw man, I was just kidding!" I laughed before running towards the water. "Im gonna swim back to America! See ya loser!" As I got closer to the ocean, I quickly kicked off my flip-flops and ran as far as I could into the water before I fell in knee-deep, clothes and all. I swam out until I was way over my head. I haven't realized how much I missed swimming! Also, it was the beginning of September so we may not get many more days like today. I looked up at Alec. He looked like he was watching me. He hadn't moved and he was all glittery. I laughed at him. "Is the Sparkle Princess afraid to get wet?" I challenged. I couldn't see his face because of how far away I was.

Then he took off his shirt.

I have seen almost naked guys before, I mean, in the summer, it get's pretty hot and stuff. Also, we live in the twenty first century! I have watched movies with awkward scenes in it. But this was different. I got nervous, and the only time I ever get nervous is when Im in a life or death situation. He flipped off his shoes and I knew the only reason he was going slow was to mess with me. I found my voice.

"Never mind!" I called. "I understand if you don't want to get wet!" Shit, it still sounds like im teasing him. He walked out into the water. I swam further out. "Come on Alec! I was joking!" This bitch was going to drown me. He was up to his waist now. "You don't really look like a sparkle princess!" As I said that he dove underwater.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

I was frantically swimming out further and further in my attempt to get away. He hadn't emerged for two minutes and if I didn't know better, I would say he was drowning. As my arms got tired, my ankle was grabbed. I screamed (a manly scream) as I was pulled under which caused water to go into my lungs. I breathed in more water frantic to get air. The hand on my ankle quickly moved to my waist along with another and I was pushed back up to the surface. Alec, gently for a vampire but roughly for me, pounded in to my back. I coughed up water.

"Your supposed to hold your breath." he told me as he positioned me to rest on him. He easily kept us both a float. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I think you broke my spine." I informed him weakly. "But other then that sure, I'll be just peachy."

"Sorry." He said quietly. His hand moved to gently rub circles into my back while the other pulled me closer. I flinched away from him. Not because it hurt (It felt fucking amazing) but because of the awkwardness of it all. He stopped.

"I-its fine." I stuttered. Why am I acting like this? "Lets just swim back to shore and make sand castles or some shit like that." He nodded and brought me back to the sand. Water logged, I stumbled while walking as Alec looked unaffected. Damn vampies.

We walked around the beach for a few hours looking for shells before I decided to lay down randomly in the sand. Alec disappeared for a second and then came back with a water bottle and told me to drink. Gratefully, I accepted it.

"So humor me, tell me about your human life." I said suddenly. He looked at me.

"I do not remember much."

"Well, tell me what you do remember." I patted the sand beside me. He laid down stiffly next to me.

"I remember, me and Jane growing up in a poor village." he started. "We had a drunkard father who used to beat us." Aw shit. Is this gonna be a sob story?! I want my money back. "One day, he died. I forget how."

"How can you forget?" I asked.

"Our human lives are blurry. After you are a vampire for a while, you start to forget about them. They almost seem like a dream, in a way. Our senses were so dulled compared to the way we are now." He explained.

"That sorta makes sense." I nodded. "So, how did you become a vampire?"

"I was getting to that. So impatient" He shook his head. "After our father died, the village had it in their heads that we killed him. Maybe we did, as I said before, I do not remember. We were to be burned at the stake that night."

"Holy shit, really? That's fucking hardcore." I said in awe. He looked at me strangely.

"I do not understand what that means." Oh, poor Alec, poor sheltered innocent Alec. I laughed.

"Never mind, just continue."

"So, as we were prepared for the burning, Aro, Caius and Marcus raided the village for blood."

"Woah, they can do that?" I said with a new found fear. If they ever go to Boston, we may have a problem.

"Not anymore. Modern technology and government wouldn't take it kindly. Shall I finish or do you have any more questions?"

"Finish."

"Aro found us covered in oil and took interest. He told his brothers that we will become vampires. And so, that is what we became."

"Just like that? Because he found interest in you? You didn't have any say?"

"Yes."

"Shit, i'm sorry man." I told him as I sat up. I almost feel bad. He told me a deep, dark secret from his past and I lied about mine.

"It doesn't matter now. I have grown fond of this life. I believe it is better than my human one." He said to me unfazed.

"That's positive." I smiled at him and to my surprise, he gave a small smile back.

Acheivement Unlocked


	12. Future Fuck

**A/N: Hey, this is the shortest chappie I have ever posted but I don't really care because I posted a pretty long chapter today as well. I might update tomorrow but im not sure. Stay tuned, enjoy, and review! Thanks!~**

* * *

**(Alec's Pov)**

Ever was pleased with me.

I thought this over as I made my way to Aro's throne room. We have had a good day today and her only complaint was her now sore, pink skin. It was past eleven at night and all stores are closed so first thing tomorrow morning I am to get her a special burn gel called 'Aloe Vera'. I was informed that it was to help ease her pain and help it heal well. Other then that, our time together has been splendid.

I entered the throne room and I was met by my sister. Aro had called a meeting involving Ever.

"Welcome, dear Alec." Aro smiled. I nodded at him respectfully. "Now that everyone relevant is here, we may begin. The time has come to pick a future for young Ever. She has become well accustomed to life in the castle and I wished for her to be changed. Any objections?"

"I object." Said Caius rising from his throne. Marcus sighed and rubbed his forehead as if he was getting a migraine. "Who's to say that once this girl is turned she starts to wreak havoc? She's enough trouble human let alone us even thinking about turning her immortal."

"An excellent debate. However, all of us here can handle new-borns, even those as stubborn as Ever. Why, we seemed to groom Jane and Alec just fine and they were horrid." Demetri smiled at Jane and I. "No offense." I rolled my eyes.

"Her relationship with us is not as strong as I would like it to be." Stated Chelsea. "If we turn her now, we could be making a huge mistake."

"We could always wait. Maybe within a year-" Jane started

"The more time we take deciding, the longer this entire thing has wasted our lives. I say we just kill her now. We should end this stupidity now."Caius snapped. I snarled at him getting ready to lunge and he snarled back. Aro looked amused as always.

"Now, now, Lets not be too hasty here. After all, some of us here has taken quite a liking to her." Aro said. Jane touched my shoulder.

"Be calm brother." She whispered in my ear. I softened a bit still glaring at the blonde man.

"Alec, come here a moment." Aro held out his hand to me. I took it. He looked into my eyes with wide child-like glee. "Ahhaha!~ Chelsea, how strong is Ever's relationship with my dear Alec?"

"Stronger than the rest." She informed. I felt a swell of pride overwhelm me.

"It is settled." Exclaimed Aro with finality. "Within three days, our Alec and Ever will marry." I had absolutely no objections but I was still quite confused.

"Aro." Marcus warned.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Asked Caius exasperated.

"My simple minded brothers" giggled Aro. " Don't you see, with Alec controlling Ever, she will no longer be a threat. Therefore, once they are married, we shall have our new member!"

* * *

**(Ever's Pov)**

"Achoo!" I sneezed. I hope im not getting sick.


	13. Cry for the moon

**A/N: Thanks for your patience!~ And thank you for all the reviews!~ This is also a short Chapter but the next one will be longer, I promise.**

* * *

Im pretty bored.

**Follow your Common sense,**

I had nothing to do for the past two days. Everyone seems to be busy or someshit like that.. Anyways, the boredom got too intense and I am currently writing love letter's to Caius and signing them off as Jane. The pain would be worth it. I was interrupted by Alec opening my door.

"You know, you could knock." I glared.

"I could have." He agreed but uncaring. Bitch. He proceeded to go through my drawer and take my hand-me-down clothes and fold them on my bed.

"Excuse me, but, what are you doing?" I blanched as he grabbed one of my bras and put it with the rest of my clothes. "Hey!"

"You are switching rooms." He stated. "And before you ask, your going to share a room with me."

**You cannot hide yourself,**

"Ew. What? No! Put my clothes back you perv!" I snapped trying to rip a T-shirt from Alec's hands. What does he mean by that? "Why?"

"Because as of today, we are officially married." He answered.

"I don't care! Just-" Wait. "THE FUCK?!" I screeched. He ignored me. I was getting pissed. "No. Answer me you little punk, what the fuck did you guys do to me now?!"

"You are my wife."

"HOW?!"

**Behind a fairy-tale,**

"Simple. I went down to the official building, got a wedding contract and filled it out."

"NO. Thats not how it works you dip-shit! It needs to be mutual!"

"Not if you fill out the papers in Italy and part of the Volturi." Oh shit, why am I panicking so much? It's not like I sold my soul to this bitch. Nothings changed. I'll still escape in time then I'll find a way to get divorced from this psychopath. All of these thoughts did nothing.

"Why?!" I screamed losing my cool. Dave Strider would be disappointed. "Why the fuck would you do shit like this?!"

"It is to help you overtime." He answered. "Soon, you will be comfortable and happy with me and then I will turn you. Now that im your husband you will abide by my rules in order to make this process go quicker and easier." Oh fuck no.

**Forever, and ever.**

"You think that im going to be _submissive_ to you?" I laughed as my smile twitched uncontrollably.

"You have no other choice." He answered. "Don't make this any harder on yourself then it has to be." I punched him in the face right then. Direct hit with a lot of power. One strictly reserved for gang-fights and life-or-death situations. One that would make Gianna's incident pale in comparison. One that shattered every bone in my left hand, including my wrist.

"Ah! SHIT!" I screamed. All of the pain and hatred that should have been distributed evenly throughout my time her is radiating through me now.

_**Only by revealing the whole truth can we disclose,**_

"Damnit Ever. What did I tell you?" He sighed bending down to grab me.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU FUCKING ARO WANNABE!" I hated him. I hated everyone. Everyone in this castle needs to fucking die. I screamed, one stronger and louder then when Jane used her power on me. One with the exact amount of misery, pain, hurt and rage as when my fucking mother left me with Callie for her new boyfriend up in Maine. It is times like this when you expect an explosion of fire to come out of you and destroy everything withing a twenty five mile radius. Nothing happened and my screaming continued as he picked me up.

"Hush now." He told me. "Your acting unreasonable." This only fueled me more. My hatred doubling. Tears of pure rage, something that no one has had the pleasure of seeing for a long, long time sprung forward without permission.

"IM NOT A FUCKING CHILD!" I started to hit him again but before I could do anymore damage to myself, he put me on the bed beside the clothes and pinned me there. His face coming dangerously close to my own. I squeezed my blue eyes shut to try to escape the heat of his intense reddish-black glare.

**The soul of this sick child,**

"Calm yourself."

"Your not the fucking boss of me! I HATE YOU!" This can't be happening. This _cant_ be happening. This had to be a nightmare. Please, let me wake up!

"No you don't. Your only having a fit. It will pass."

"You know," I looked at him with an enraged smile. Tears running down my face and my eyes were burning. "I figured out why you have the power to cut off peoples senses." I lost my smile and screamed the next words. "IT'S BECAUSE NO ONE CAN FUCKING STAND YOU AND IF THEY HAD ANY SENSE, THEY'DE STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM YOUR GOD FORSAKEN SELF!" His glare got a degree colder but other then that he seemed unaffected.

"That is enough." He snarled. I spat in his face and it dripped back down onto mine. The last thing I saw was the hardly contained expression of rage on Alecs face before I blacked out. He didn't use his power on me, bitch must have knocked me out himself.

I hope he killed me.

**Forever, and ever.**

**Forever and ever!**


	14. Doctor Who

I don't remember when I woke up. I don't even know how long I was out for. What I do remember however, is a lot of pain. It felt like my skull was literally squishing in on itself. Hell, with the force of how hard Alec tea-bagged me, I wouldn't be surprised if-

Oh...

"GOD DAMMIT! WHY AM I STILL HERE?!" Okay, maybe screaming my head off at a time like this wasn't such a great idea. It didn't even sound epic, it sounded like I just ate glass for breakfast after winning a screaming contest with Leroy Jenkins. Sharp pains raped my mind as my vision darkened for a moment. Less than 4 seconds later, some pale blonde guy came in, and it wasn't Caius.(thank god.)

"Woah, woah. calm down Ever." He told me in a beautiful voice, he zipped over to my I.V thingy (Oh, when did that get there?) and put a new clear fluid in it. I didn't even have the strength to be all like 'GTFO N00B'. Okay Ever, think. Doctor plus vampire equals what twilight character?

"Your Kyle right?" I asked in my frog voice. "That Cullen guy?" He looked over at me briefly.

"Actually, my name is Carlisle, but yes, I guess you could say 'Im that Cullen guy.'" I didn't really know what to say next because he was too preoccupied in doing doctory stuff and honestly, I was too tired to care. Events of what happened yesterday came rolling back to me. My anger and pain, though dulled, came back as well.

"How old are you?"

"What?"

"Im sorry." Carlisle took out a flashlight thing and shot it in my eyes. "I was just wondering how old you were, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh. No problem. Im sixteen and I didn't have anything to drink tonight." I told him. "Err, ignore the last part..."

"Sixteen?" He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Honestly? I thought you were twelve."

"Well fuck you to, and get that out of my eyes." He put his light away. "So, whats the damage?"

"Well, when I got here, you were hours away from death. Severe head trauma, skull cracked right open. Thankfully, the Volturi managed to get one of the Italian hospitals to give me all the equipment I needed." I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. "would you like me to keep going?" I nodded. "I fixed your head up and your hand was in a splint for about a month. All you need now is a little more bed rest then you should be fine." It slowly started to sink in.

"Wait, how long was I out for?" I asked. He hesitated.

"Take a deep breath first."

"I think I can take it." I snapped.

"A little over two months."

"Two months? I slept for two months?"

"Technically, you didn't sleep. You were in a comatose state." He clarified.

"I don't even care! I have a sister I need to take care of!" I tried getting out of bed only for him to stop me.

"Shh, stressing yourself isn't going to help anyone." He gently guided me back down onto the bed.

"Then what the fuck am I supposed to do? Roll over and take it?! One minute im trying to get by the week and make enough for rent and the next im surrounded by Vamps who won't even end my suffering, but instead, plan on making it fuckin' eternal!" Im so done with this twisted fanfiction.

"For now? Yes. Do whatever you can to survive. Then in time, plan to escape."

"Whats the difference between now and later?!" I snapped. He looked regretful.

"They are planning to make you a vampire."

"So?" He stared at me.

...

Oh.

"Alright Doc. I get the jest of what your saying, but how come they didn't bite me while I was dyeing?"

"Trust me, they were going to, but for some odd reason one of the witch twins requested that I try to save you first."

"'Witch Twins... You mean Jane and Alec.?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe it was Alec who ordered me here. He claimed he didn't want to make it worse then what it was if you were to wake up a vampire without your consent."

"Oh, how fucking ticklish of him. Doesn't change the fact that once I can move again im gonna punch him in the fucking throat."

"I ask that you do not do that. You would only hurt yourself further." I made a face and it was quiet for a moment.

"So, all this time, you were here watching over me?" I just realized this.

"Yes."

"You could have just left you know, I would have." I told him quietly.

"Im afraid I had no choice in the matter, im sure your well aware of the Volturi being the "Royalty" of the vampire world?"

"Oh, yeah, well... Im sorry I guess." Awkward!~

"Its alright, its not like its your fault." He smiled. "On another note, Alec came in here almost everyday including this afternoon to see you. At times he would stay for almost six hours. He seems very worried about you. Are you two-"

"NO."

He chuckled. "Well I'll leave you be, Alec is out feeding but im sure once I tell him of your awakening he'll be right over."

"Oh. Its alright, you don't have to tell him!" I told him quickly. He shook his head and leaned down close to me.

"I do not know why you are here but I know it cannot be good. Under any other circumstances, I would help you but after a primary event, I cant risk another negative experience with the Volturi for fear of my family's safety."

"I understand. It's all good." He stood up.

"Well Ever, you were a very pleasant patient but im afraid that now your stable, I must make my leave, the only contact I had with my family for the past two months were telephone calls and that isn't nearly the same as being there." He gave me a sad smile before walking (humanly) Towards the door.

"Hey, Car-lil. Thank you." Aww, touching moment!~

"Your truly welcome and you are in my and my family's thoughts." With that, he was gone.

...

Alright so plan X is officially innitiated. Operation:BECOME A VAMPIRE SO I CAN HAUL ASS OUT OF HERE IS A GO.

...

"IM BACK BITCHES!"


	15. Coward

**A/N- 'Ello!~ Im back, how are you? Good? Bad? Sexy? Yum. Im not going to bore you with the story of how I stopped writing but im going to finish this story!~ ;D**

You know how in all those movies where people are in the hospital against their will, they just rip out their IV to start running around and causing havoc? You would think that I would be able to fall into that category but considering how it took so much effort to push myself in a sitting position, running around and pissing on Aro wasn't in my to do list. At least not today. Also, I don't want to touch this IV thing, I don't even want to look at it. Its putting foreign stuff directly into me veins guys!

I couldn't stop thinking about Callie. There are a few possibilities that could have happened by now. A; She went to one of her teachers claiming I was missing and now she's in the care of social services. B; Josh decided to be a princess and let her hang with him till' I get back, or C; The poor kid tripped and fell out a window. I hoped for the second one.

I probably dozed off about two more times before Demi waltzed in.

"Great, your awake. Aro gave the official '2 more weeks speech or we're using venom' last night." He greeted.

"Nice to see you too." I muttered. "Can I go home _now_?"

"I'm afraid that's not happening any time soon, you probably cant even walk." He chuckled.

"I don't see how that's funny. Game times over, im done with this bullshit." I snapped. His face cleared of any emotion. "I wan't to know when im going to get turned into a vampire."

"So, you came to terms with it?"

"No. I just need to know." He sighed.

"Honestly? I have no Idea. Aro wanted to turn you the minute he found out what Alec had done, but being the gentleman that he is, Alec intervened claiming it would only make matters worse."

"Gentleman? Are you stupid? The crazy bitch tried to kill me!"

"He didn't want to turn you because he feared for your sanity." He explained

"Yeah, well, when I blink and appear in an alternate dimension where nothings real, one does seem to fuckin' question it."

"Thats not the point. You were already emotionally damaged when Alec knocked you out and if you were to wake up as a vampire, who knows what you would have done."

"I wouldv'e sniped a bitch, but that sounds more like a coward than a gentleman."

"He wen't through all the troubles to get that Cullen doctor here to care for you."

"Again, he's a scum-bag coward, It also explains why he's eavesdropping on us at the other side of the fucking door." Demetri looked embarrassed as I called him out. Without missing a beat, Satan walked in.

"Im no coward, I was worried that seeing me would cause some discomfort to you." Alec Claimed expressionless.

"Well, trust me kid, im no stranger to discomfort." I gestured to my arrangements. "Maybe you should have put that in mind before you beat my fuckin' skull in!" He looked at Demetri who nodded and zipped out of the room leaving me and Alec alone. "Wait! No! I need a witness in case he tries to kill me!" I called for him. Silence echoed in the room.

"I would never hurt you ever again."

"Oh? Really? In that case, I 100% forgive you and we can get married and have monster hybrid children."

"Ever." His hand ghosted to my forehead which probably had an amazing scar that I had yet to check out. "I..cannot express the regret, guilt and sadness I feel. I am truly sorry." He closed his eyes and looked like he was in pain.

"Aw hell naw. WE ARE** NOT** DOING THIS ANGSTY EMO LOVE SHIT ALEC. YOU TEA-BAGGED ME IN THE FACE."

"Tell me what to do."

"Just get away from me bro." I muttered. He hesitated, but he left. Great, now I feel like I hate everyone. I must have been Hitler in a past life or something to deserve this.

~~~~~_**TIME SKIP MOTHERTRUCKERZZZZZ!**_~~~~~

I haven't seen or heard from Alec in two weeks. Not that im complaining though. I can walk now, for the most part anyways. I get dizzy real quick. I had talked to Car-shizzle on the phone (Supervised by Demi) and he said it was going to be a few more weeks till that stopped. Apparently, Carlisle had to shave my head to fix my brain so now its shorter, but it grown out withing the three months so it doesn't look too bad. Most of my scar was covered by my hair but there was a dark pink line just peaking out from my hairline. I liked it.

I don't think iv'e ever been this bored and depressed in my entire life. Im struggling to deal with the fact that next time I'll see Callie or Josh is going to be when Im a vamp. Nothing distracts me from these thoughts either, there's nothing to do.

Im tired waiting for something to happen.


	16. The Awesome Prussia!

The past few weeks had been a blur for me.

Basically, it consisted of Alec avoiding me (Halle-Fuckin'-lujah.) Demetri being Demetri, Aro attempting to 'fix me' by buying me shit and me being pissed off as fuck. You know those times in which the slightest thing just throws you over the edge? Like, say for instance, how your having a bad day and then some annoying dude try's talking to you and you literally want to stab him in the throat with a toothpick until he dies then throw his body into a revine but then deciding that it would be way to obvious so you go back to the revine, pull him out then cut his body into pieces with a chainsaw before burning it at a neighborhood bonfire in the name of satan? Im having one of those days, everyday. And you want to know what makes it one hundred percent worse? These guys are fucking_** invincible**._

I have to restrain myself if I get too pissed off, otherwise, I'd probably break my hand again. I don't think you understand how hard this is for me. It makes me want to pull my hair out! And then we have Aro. That stupid, smiling, Phsyco-Bitch who just laughs and claims its all a teenage phase. You know what?! FUCK HIM. Im pretty sure if a 65 year old cougar was in my position, she would want to destroy these kids too!

So, im trying to make my point clear. I hate my life more then ever. And not the Bella "Oh!~ my Boyfriend left me!~" emo kind of I hate my life but the "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Kind. If that makes any sense.

Now that you somewhat understand what im going through and you realize that this IS NOT a twilight-happy ending-fun fest for me, you can probably imagine my reaction when Aro told me I was confined to my room. AGAIN.

"But, why?!" I nearly cried. Confined to my room? IM GONNA GO INSANE.

"Oh, don't give me that, it won't be for long. Two days at most." Aro avoided my question.

"Look man, if this is about the home-made tear gas, I thought it was a strong cleaning chemical! Honest mistake?" We both knew that wasn't the case. I attempted to make a tear-gas bomb because I thought thast if I could blind one of the guards, I could finally hop that stupid fence then scream bloody murder. Turns out, they can't be blinded either. (Big surprise there.)

"No, no. It's nothing you have done dear. Its just, we are having some rather...unbecoming guests later this evening."

"Oh, cool, want me to hash out the refreshments? I could stop by the hospital to grab a few bags."

"Not today. Just run along like a good girl and go to your room now."

If this was an anime, there would be a giant tick mark. instead I just smiled, (which probably looked psychotic) gave him the finger and made my way to my room. Being depressed made you not want to do anything, being depressed and being locked in your room (I heard the fucking click Demetri.)made you want to just take a nap. So I did.

~~~~~~~INTERMISSION MOTHERFUCKER~~~~~~~

V'_ake up._

What? Nah bro. Im Chill.

_A'vaken._

You awaken. Im sleeping. Fuck off.

_You Insolent human I'm trying to help you escape. Open your eyes before its too late. _

...

What.

I opened my eyes to stare into a pair of blood red eyes. Familiar in color but foreign in everything else. I blinked as my vision turned sharp. Whit hair. Pale skin. Red eyes. Horrible German-something accent.

"HO-" My amazing Statement was cut off by his hand. What I was gonna say was HOLY SHIT IT'S PRUSSIA. Oh, I am not doing this right now, hetalia? really? Fuck you Jesus.

"Do you v'an't to stay?" He asked dead quietly. I almost couldn't hear him. I shook my head. If Prussia was gonna save me, so be it. Hell, If Justin Beiber in drag came to save me, I'd gladly accept it. "Good. One minute. Grab anything important. Now." He realeased me and I dove under my bed to grab my backpack, then ran into the bathroom to take all the soaps.

...

WE ALL HAVE OUR FLAWS.

After that I came back into the room and noticed he had broken the locked window. How the hell did he do that without waking me? You know what? I don't even care. He looked to me and I gave him a thumbs up to say "This bitch be ready!" He gave me a weird look then scooped me up in his arms. Oh, we're doing this again. I opened my mouth to say something snarky before he gave me the "Shut the fuck up" Look. And I did.

We blured out the window and I had to close my eyes because the wind was so strong. We ran for ten minutes before we stopped at a big building.

The airport!

With him holding my upper arm, he quickly guided me through the crowds and we made our way to that gate. We stopped right before security. He handed me a ticket and a passport. I looked up to my totally random yet 100% welcomed savior with sparkling eyes.

"You plane leaves vith or vithout you in ten minutes. Go." I didn't even know what to say, so I gave him another thumbs up and quickly moved through security before some fat lady threw out all my liquid soap. I couldn't care less. I boarded the plane, sat next to some bad smelling fat guy with greasy hair and a girl about a year or two older then me with way too much make-up but even that couldn't dampen my mood.

IM GOING HOME.

* * *

(Vladimir's Pov)

Everything was going according to plan.

Carlisle contacted my a moth ago and explained the situation. Apparently, this little girl was the Volturi's newest play thing and according to him, one of the witch twins has taken a liking to her.

Absolutely perfect.

You see, Im head of the Romanian coven and we live to bring down the Volturi. I guess you could say if the Volturi were to ever be taken down, we would be next in line to the throne. Between us and the Volturi, there are very strict rules. One of the rules being we cannot feed on each others grounds unless permission is granted. Well, a few months back, a new Volturi member decided to test those rules, and needless to say, he was slaughtered. However, we never really did get the Volturi back for that.

Of course I could have killed the girl. It would have been far to easy. In fact, I almost did it in that moment I saw her sleeping face. She was so vulnerable. However, another rule is that if a mate of a significant coven member is killed, all out war would break loose. Now don't get me wrong, I would love to defeat those damned Volterra fools however, at the moment the Romanian coven is no match to take on their gifted. The showdown in Forks had been an exception seeing as how we had many gifted allies with us.

A minor inconvenience for a minor inconvenience. Of course that damned tracker is going to get a hold of her within days. There's no stopping it. I just wanted to, how you say, screw around?


End file.
